


Demons (AU)

by Kit419



Series: Ducktales Legacy AU [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducks, Love, Mother and son moments, delladuck, deweyduck - Freeform, donaldduck - Freeform, ducktales - Freeform, hueyduck - Freeform, hurting, innerdemons, lenasaberwing, louieduck - Freeform, louiehasissues, magicadespell, scroogemcduck - Freeform, violetsaberwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-04-22 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit419/pseuds/Kit419
Summary: Louie always had inner demons, but when they start to get worse, Louie questions not only his bad side but his good side.
Relationships: Louie and his family
Series: Ducktales Legacy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213787
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Special thanks to my friend @TheHardie-boy for editing and being so supportive, without them this would still be a mess.
> 
> Go check them out, read their story: Ducktales: Biggest regret, it's amazing.

-

"I watched your brothers blink out of existence because you wanted a shortcut to riches".

"But I said I was sorry".

"You took off on that contraption without thinking of the consequences or the people you would hurt!"

"Wonder who I got that from".

"See here young man-"

"Your little scheme to bypass the present almost cost us our future. This stops now! You are grounded! No schemes, no treasures, and Louie incorporated is done! Understand?"

"Look, let me clean up, okay? Uncle Scrooge? Mrs. B? Come on!"

"To your room!"

"Stupid perfect scheme..."

As soon as he'd climbed the stairs enough for Della not to see him, Louie started running. He knew it was coming, it was a matter of time. Ever since she got here, he'd been on the verge of one of these. He slammed the door and dramatically slid down on his back like in the movies. He had to calm down. This is stupid, he's so stupid!

"You took off on that contraption without thinking of the consequences or the people you would hurt!"

"Wonder who I got that from".

He couldn't see due to his tears. He was a little proud of himself for not crying in front of Della. Boy, that would've changed the situation drastically.

Scrooge and Beakley sided with Della, how could they after all she did?

But how could they not after all he did?

Huey and Dewey had been starstruck by her arrival they'd do the same.

And honestly Donald would probably take her side too.

He felt lightheaded. She was right, he shouldn't have stolen the time tub, and he knew that from the start. He wished he'd never done it, wished he could go back in time and stop himself. But for that to be possible, he'd have to steal the time tub again, and that wouldn't help the situation any.

"She doesn't love you anymore-"

Wait where did that thought come from?

He started shaking

"She hates you!"

"No, she doesn't".

"Yes, she does."

"She....what?"

"You disappointed her."

"But I-I didn't mean to"

"She hates you."

"She wishes you were never hatched".

"She has better sons."

"Better then you."

"Any son would be better then you."

"You almost killed her."

"Donald will hate you too when she tells him."

He wished he could stop thinking this way, he really does. But it's probably true.

He pulled out his phone and earpods and just listened to music for a second... drown out the thoughts...

"But I really am sorry....."

"We hugged and everything......"

How can he forgive her when she can't forgive him?

___________________________

Della:

"Maybe I should apologize..."

"You did the right thing Della."

"Then why do I feel bad?"

"Because you love your kid, it's natural. But I promise you, everything will be alright."

"So what do I do now?"

"Give him time to calm down, then talk to him"She advised.

"Where do I even start?"

"You'll know when the time is right. I'll get started on dinner."

Della thought about it. It had been half an hour, he should be calm by now, right? She started walking up the stairs but couldn't bring herself to...

"Wonder where I got that from..."

What will she say to him? She doesn't have any experience.

"I've gone so long without a mom, I guess I don't really know how to have one..."

She wanted to be on good terms with Louie, she wanted a good relationship with her son, but could she do that and be a good parent? Just like how Louie didn't know how to have a mom, Della didn't know how to be one.

She thought about it again... maybe it would be best to let him come to her...

Louie:

When he finally calmed down a little more, Louie ran to his desk and grabbed his notebook, his blueprints, his ideas, his signs, everything having to do with Louie Inc. and ripped them to shreds out of anger.

Louie Inc. is banned...

Seeing the destroyed, shredded trash made him think two things:

What kind of mother would make her son want to destroy his own dreams?

He didn't want to think about it anymore.

He didn't really sleep well that night, he just wanted it to be all over..

When Dewey and Huey came in to give him dinner, he just decided to pretend to be asleep.

He wasn't really hungry anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We live as we dream.
> 
> Alone."
> 
> ~Joseph Conrad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Special thanks to the editor, my friend: Thehardie-boy
> 
> They're a peach, go follow them and read their fanfics!

Being grounded.

Day 1:

"Your last dream made you take treasure from the past that almost destroyed time, space, and your family now to your room! You can come out when you learn no good comes from cockamamie schemes."

Della led Louie to his room. "Mom, this isn't fair."

Della raises her voice. "Fair? Fair?! You want to know what's unfair? The fact that you almost got everyone killed, the fact that you ignored everyone's advice and lied to us about it, and expect to get away with it, without any repercussions!"

Louie stayed silent for a moment, unable to think of what he could say to possibly save him right now.

"It's not just that, you've been treating me coldly ever since I got here. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this is the reality kid! You can accept it and make the most of it, or you can make it worse, it's your choice."

Louie sighed as she stormed off. It's not that he didn't want her here or anything, he just didn't know how to.

It didn't matter, Della was going to think whatever she wanted and that's the reality.

Louie looked out the window at them. He didn't need them, or their stupid dream vacation..

Louie hated this, with every fiber of his being he hated this.

He thought of the many times he was forced to go adventure for one reason or the other, and the one time he wants to be there, this happens.

He didn't care what Della said, he was going....

"Scheme detected!"

Or not...

hour 5

Turns out Della asked Gyro to program the DT-87 to keep him out of trouble. And after many failed attempts, Louie started running out of ideas.

That's fine. So what if the whole family deserted him here to go on his dream vacation without him...

So what if his mother hated him...

And abandoned him....

Again....

Taking a deep breath, Louie just relaxed for a little while. He'd be ok, they'd only be gone a few days right? That's not so bad. He can do this, there are other ways to pass the time other then electronics...

Well none came to mind but still...

It's not like he was truly alone..

Hour 10:

"Dinner served," DT-87 announced, passing him a tray with soup, crackers and water.

Stupid robot, Boyd was a lot more interesting. At least he had the decency to kill him first.

This is like being in prison...except in prison, there were other people to talk to.....and someone to protect you.

This is illegal right? This had to be illegal...

Keeping a minor here prisoner, that's illegal....

But technically she owned him....

Now that's a scary thought.

Louie supposed that parents could do whatever they wanted with their kids...

But Donald would never do something like this.

But...he wasn't Donalds kid....

Another scary thought.....

Could Della just get rid of him if she wanted to?

His Anxiety, his thoughts, his demons, they started to feel like another person entirely. like it had a power over him,

overcoming him....talking to him....

Like a bully he couldn't stop,

because it was himself...

The one person he could never outsmart...

Night 1, Hour 13:

Louie hated darkness, he always did, Even when he was little....

He was hungry because he didn't eat his food. Because he was sure Della wanted him to- so he choose not to. Don't give her any satisfaction of any kind....She might have him Trapped here, but she doesn't control him.

Louie couldn't really be mad at her though, no matter how hard he tried to be. She didn't know what she's doing yet...

Or did she?

Is this what it was like to have a mom?

He was laying on the bed, contemplating everything. Was Della absolutely insane?

He suddenly heard something that terrified him...

"Please don't rain, please don't rain."

All was quiet in the dark.

"Please don't rain...."

Everyone was gone....

"Please don't rain."

Bad things can happen when you're all alone.

"Don't rain..."

*Crash*

"Please-"

Lightning.

"Don't-"

Thunder.

"Rain....."

He jinxed it.

"Please come back."

He wasn't sure who he was talking to-

Donald....

Scrooge.....

Della.............

Anyone.................

But all was silent.

Except the storm.

And Louie's own heartbeat,

and thoughts.

Which were two things he feared more then anything.

"Please, just come home."

_________________________________

Day 2:

"Look- your plans, your schemes, they only lead to bad things for your family. If you want to be apart of this family, you've gotta stop."

Louie finally stayed in his room, alone, just like she wanted, she was ok with leaving him here anyway. It didn't matter to her if he was alone...

He finally got the lesson, his actions almost cost him his family and this is what it was like to be without them.

"This is the one thing I'm good at- why can't you see?"

He was now left with only himself and his inner demons. The thoughts just kept piling on no matter what he did.

"They left you..."

"They left you because they hate you..."

"They're glad you're not there..."

"No."

"They don't care about you."

"Don't think that way, of course they do."

"Did they care when they left you here alone?"

"I-"

"I'll bet adventures are a lot more fun without you."

"That's....probably true."

"She doesn't love you."

"Yes, she does."

"Then why did she leave you?"

"......."

"..............."

He should really stop talking to himself.

He had to stop, had to stop thinking this way.

But how do you stop believing your demons when there's nobody to defend you from them?

He's always been the evil triplet, the bad kid, the trouble maker....

"Every time you bend the rules and "Pull a Louie" we end up in even more trouble."

"Just because we like him more then you doesn't mean you have to hate him."

"I don't need you- I need him!"

"Sure, you're the scariest bunny in the pet shop."

"That's it laddie, you're coming with me to learn the value of a hard days work."

"Was mean ol' Louie mean again?"

"I watched your brothers blink out of existence because you wanted a shortcut to riches!"

"You're the worst!"

"They all hate you!"

"They don't even want you to be part of their so called family!"

"Ignore it...."He told himself.

"You can ignore it all you want, but it doesn't make it any less true...."

"What do you want from me, Mom? What do you want from me?!"

He didn't realize he'd screamed that out loud.

DT-87 heard. "Accessing information-"

"Save it!"he told it.

"Saving data,"the robot said.

Louie rolled his eyes. He just hopped everyone would be back by tonight, that's all he cared about. He decided that if they didn't....he'd run away.

He wondered...where would he go?

He had no friends, no family that cared about him enough to take him in...

He started to wonder what to do next when he saw something that changed the whole situation.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I make things a mess
> 
> And maybe you're right to have doubts in me
> 
> Maybe, but nevertheless
> 
> If you for once could just trust me
> 
> Just this once let me come through for you
> 
> The way that you want me to
> 
> Let me make you proud
> 
> ~let me make you proud, Tangled the series, Jeremy jorden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Huge thanks to thehardie-boy for editing, and the viewers for reading, this is by far my strangest book.

Chapter 3:

Louie:

Louie ran downstairs to find the villains had teamed up and were invading his living room. "Oh no, Magica De Spell!"

Glomgold looked to the other villains.

"Huh?" Then grumbled, "We've come for McDuck and family. So... are the others here?"

Louie had never wished his family was here more than this moment,

"N-no they're all gone."

"Oh- I see. Family meeting-"

Louie had to think fast. Wasn't Glomgold supposed to be prepping for that stupid bet?

"You didn't even check if they were home?!"

"Don't start with me, Catherine!"

"Dewey's not even here?! But this one means nothing to me!"

"Look, we're here. Why don't we annihilate the green one as sort of a warm-up?"

"And then what? What was your scheme here, exactly? Just show up and fight?"

"Of course not! I'm sure Flintheart had a perfectly good plan and-"

Right. If Magica were the one running this scheme, they would've defeated the family by now- at least half of them.

"My scheme was to bring us all together, like a family! And then our family destroys his family! How is that not a plan?"

Oh gosh, how stupid could he possibly be? The villains are going to eat him alive right about...

"A good scheme is like a family."

"What?"

"It can be big, complicated, frustrating, and people may not always understand it. But when the individual parts come together, it can achieve the impossible. A family united is the finest scheme of all!"

Wow. He actually said something that wasn't entirely stupid.

"Who cares? In half an hour, McDuck's gonna win the bet and become twice as rich and powerful."

"All those resources!"

"All those magical artifacts. None of us will be able to destroy him."

"He will become untouchable!"

"What do we do now, new pa?"

"Even if I lose my fortune, we can still kill Scrooge."

"Then your fortune goes to his family."

"So we'll kill his whole family!"

"If you want to be part of this family, you gotta stop."

This was Louie's chance to get ahead of them. Who cares what Della said, he's good at this, and he can prove her wrong by- wait.

"I know how you can win the bet! But I want in."

Della:

"Maybe I was too hard on him."

Scrooge grunted as he tried to reel in the rare peponian catfish.

"I should't have yelled at him like that. I didn't even say goodbye to him before I left."

"Della, I could use yer help over here!" Scrooge said.

"This was going to be our first adventure together. We've barely spent any time together as it is, and-"

Scrooge lost not only the fish but his fishing rod as well and fell into the water.

Scrooge sighed. "Look lass, I know you feel bad, but believe me when I tell ya', Louie needed this."

"You think?"

Scrooge got up and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her lovingly. "I know. I'm sure he'll appreciate this someday. You're a great mother, there's no doubt about it."

"Thanks, Uncle Scrooge."

Louie:

"I wouldn't sign anything if I were you, Glomgold. What makes you think we should be trusting him?" Ma Beagle asked.

Louie actually expected this from Magica, not Ma Beagle.

"He seems to know what he's doing," Magica actually said. Had Louie been reading her all wrong?

"Look, I've worked with him before, he's clearly evil!" Glomgold said.

"And if he's not, we could simply kill him," Magica said.

Now that sounded more like Magica.

"Look, it's my decision, and what I say goes!" Glomgold shouted.

Ma beagle protested, "Family vote, all in favor-"

Magica, Glomgold, Mark Beaks, Burger, Bouncer, Big Time, and Don Karnash raised their hands.

"Alright, Glomgold, but If this fails, this is all your fault."

Glomgold finally signed the contract, and just like that, Louie Inc. was back in business.

"You're even more useful than I thought," Magica said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louie asked. Magica shrugged and walked to the other side of the blimp. What could she be up to?

Della:

"I'm gonna head back to the mansion to give Louie his hobo souvenir. I'm worried about him."

"The DT-87 hasn't reported a single scheme in 24 hours. Everything's fine," Huey assured her.

That fact made Della more nervous than before. Maybe she'd made a mistake. The DT-87 went nuts the first day, 16 reports of scheming. Della had expected as much, but none today... Was this a good thing or bad?

Was Della wrong to be worried? Should she be more worried? She hated herself for leaving him behind, she knew he really wanted to go.

She hated saying no, but she knew the lesson had to get across.

Suddenly a weird blimp landed with Glomgold and the rest of the villains.

"I knew this day would come, Magica's grand revenge."

"I'm clearly standing in front!"

The villains all gave speeches- at the same time, then a huge fight occurred between the heroes and the villains, ending with the villains surrounding them. It was just getting interesting until...

Louie:

"Hey! Everybody knock it off!"

"Louie?" his family shouted as if they were happy to see him.

"This is not the plan!"

"Louie..."

"Lad, are you helping them?"

"That's right, Scrooge, you didn't win the bet. I did!

"Wait what?"

"It was I, Flintheart Glomgold who convinced all the other villains to band together!"

"And it was I, Louie Duck who convinced them to hand their resources over to Glomgold. Combined, they actually have more money than you. I saved your lives, but..."

"Glomgold wins the bet."

Louie took a second to look at everyone. Their faces, they really believed he'd turn on them.

"Bless me bagpipes."

"I did it! I won the bet and your company! With a scheme sorted out by your own nephew! Or should I say, my new partner."

Scrooge gasped. This was the face of a man who was betrayed by his family.

Della's face was just full of disappointment. Nothing new, but Louie still wasn't used to it, and doesn't think he'd ever be.

"And now I have your money and your money. I don't need any of you! I am

unstoppable, I am Flintheart Glomgold!"

'Stop feeling bad for yourself.' It's time to show his family who he really is. "Yup!

Flintheart Glomgold won. His name is on all the paperwork. Only, your name's not Flintheart Glomgold, it's-"

"Duke Baloney!"

"Flintheart Glomgold is a fake identity, so all your money, all your money, and all your money goes to your new partner. Who is, hold on a sec, let me check right here. Oh right, me."

Glomgold freaked out, and then the rest of the villains. Louie Duck once again saved the day, by himself, without anyone else's help. He wasn't entirely useless.

Della snuck up from behind him with her arms crossed... and the same face she had when she sent him to his room. He hated that look.

"Mom, I know I messed up before, but seeing all the angles is what I'm good at-"

Della smiled and hugged him, completely uninvited, before he could say anything else.

"Okay, but you need to take care not to hurt the ones you love. And I'll be here to see the angles you can't."

Louie smiled back. He really wasn't expecting that. She actually understood. Maybe having a mom around wasn't so bad.

Magica de spell:

"All went according to plan! The green one is even more valuable than I thought! And when his demon level goes up, his family goes down!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because you know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm force to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life. My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with."
> 
> ~Kelly Clarkson, 'Because of you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by TheHardie-Boy

Chapter 4:

"I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because you know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm force to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life. My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with."

~Kelly Clarkson, 'Because of you'.

-

-

"Well we survived that. What do we do now?"

"I don't know. But we'll do it together".

-

-

One week later:

Louie:

Everything is fine, Everything is fine. You have your family, Uncle Donald is back, the world is saved. There's nothing for you to be scared of.

"Except the fact that you're still a disgrace to the family and your own mother is disappointed in you."

Yeah...except that.

"It's ok Louie. Bad thoughts can't hurt you"He told himself in the mirror that morning.

"Hello wonderful family!"Della shouted as she walked into the dining room "How are my favorite boys?"

He's pretty sure Huey and Dewey said something but everything they said were muffled under his thoughts.

"Louie?"

"What?"

"You ok?"She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine"He smiled, Della smiled back kindly and sat down. 

"Why did you lie to her?"

"I didn't lie, I'm ok."

"You're never ok."

"So what adventure awaits us next Scrooge?"

"After examining an artifact, We may have a map to the treasure of llama in Peru".

"Hear that kids? Our first adventure as a family, I am so excited!"

"Whoo!"Everyone shouted.

"Grab ye' gear everyone! Adventure awaits."

"What a perfect opportunity for her to get to know you better."

This isn't happening Louie can't go on this trip. Then Della will know that he's just as bad at adventuring as he is at everything else.

But on the other hand, she'll hate him if he doesn't go. Think he's too stuck up to be part of this family.

"If you want to be apart of this family. You gotta stop."

He can't go.

After breakfast Huey and Dewey ran upstairs and got ready for treasure hunting. They seemed excited, they seemed happy.

Louie didn't even remember walking upstairs, he just kinda showed up in his room.

"Our first adventure with mom, aren't you excited Louie?"

"Mhmm"Louie actually heard what he said but didn't have the energy to respond with words.

"Mom is the best! How did we survive all these years without her?"Dewey asked.

"I know, even uncle Donald is coming, it's our first adventure as a whole family!"

"If you want to be part of this family, you gotta stop".

"Louie? Louie?"

"Earth to Louie!"

Louie snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brothers "huh? What?"

"Are you ok?"Huey asked.

Just tell them you don't want to go. No, then Della will know. He could tell them he's sick, but not too sick, just simple headache and drowsiness, but who does he tell? Someone who wouldn't tell him to walk it off or ask him to go anyway....the easiest person to tell: Uncle Donald.

"I'm ok, really. But I don't think I'm up for adventuring."

"Are you sure?"Huey asked.

"Come on man, don't blow this for us!"Dewey complained.

Louie's voice then turned dark, deeper then his normal "Will you please leave me alone! It's not like I wanted to go in the first place" He said.

"What?"Huey asked.

"I'm sorry ok. I'll come on the next one"He said in a nicer tone then left leaving his brothers stunned.

Della:

This was her chance, her first adventure with Huey and Louie, they finally can see what a true adventurer can do!

Della started packing the essentials, it's literally been forever since she'd been treasure hunting but she'll never forget how amazing it was. All she thought about when she was on the moon was teaching her kids about this. They seem to think they already know everything but they've never been with Della Duck before.

Della started to load everything up in the cloudslayer when Donald approached her with news "Louie's not coming."

"What? Is he ok? What happened."

"He's not feeling well. I'm going to stay here with him and make sure."

"Should I stay too?"

"No, Huey and Dewey have been looking forward to adventuring with you all week, I'll take this one."

"Ok..I'll try calling, though I'm sure we won't get much reception."

Donald smiled and gave her a thumbs up and started to walk away.

"He isn't avoiding me is he?"She asked.

Donald turned around, "What?"

"We sorta had a adjustment issue, then a slight conflict."

Donald raised an eyebrow.

"It's not really important. If he's mad, would you tell me?"

Donald smiled "I'll talk to him. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks don."

Louie:

"You ruined everything".

"Dewey is mad at you."

"You ruined the adventure"

"You're the worse brother ever!"

Louie just stared at the ceiling for a couple hours until they left. Huey and Dewey said they understood why he stayed but he doesn't really believe them. They're upset he didn't come. Why does he feel bad about this?

"You should feel bad"

"You're the worst!"

"Stop!"He shouted out loud, he sighed "I'll just get something to drink and watch tv to drown out the voices, yeah."

Louie walked into the kitchen as Donald was passing by "Hi Louie."

"Hey uncle Donald."

"How are you feeling?"

"Head still hurts but I'm ok."

"Good, good- I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"Louie grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"I was just worried about you. How are you taking the whole mom situation?"

"Why? Did she tell you something?"

Donald looked at him suspiciously "Should she have?"

"No...."

"Ok. Are you sure everything is alright? I know this is a big change."

"Yeah it is, but I'm ok"Louie filled his glass.

"Are you sure?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Well you're drinking cranberry juice instead of pep."

"Huh. How did that get there?"he put the glass down and turned his attention back to Donald.

"If something's wrong, you know you can tell me right?"

Louie looked at his glass then back at Donald, what could he say? Really? 'I thought I was ok but now I hear voices that speak my thoughts?' 'I miss the houseboat and the life before adventures on complications', he couldn't even put it into words if he tried. Everything he came up with just didn't sound serious enough...

"Donald can't save you, not from yourself."

"Why do you care? I thought you hated family?"

"Because family is nothing but trouble"

"No".

"What?"Donald asked.

"Uhm- No, I'm sure, yes. I know but I'm ok, really."

"Ok..."

"I'm just going to watch tv"He said.

Donald sipped his coffee, that poor kid must be sick. 

It's ok it's ok it's ok.

Don't worry, just watch tv and everything will be ok.

"You lied to Donald. You told him you were fine!"

"You told me to!"

"I'm you. You can't blame anyone but yourself."

"That does make sense."

"And welcome to our Ottoman Empire!"

Louie smiled for real the first time today. Just take some time. The voices don't last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All day, staring at the ceiling
> 
> Making friends with shadows on my wall
> 
> All night, hearing voices telling me
> 
> That I should get some sleep
> 
> Because tomorrow might be good for something.
> 
> Hold on,
> 
> Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown.
> 
> And I don't know why
> 
> But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell".
> 
> ~Matchbox Twenty, Unwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my editor and friend: @TheHardie-Boy

Louie:

This wasn't happening.

Louie didn't even notice until that night.

Black patches of skin on his arm.

Why didn't he care? This could be the plague or something... but he didn't bother telling Donald, didn't want to tell Beakley or Scrooge or anyone, and especially not Della.

Sometimes, he wished the world would leave him alone. He knew he wasn't going to amount to much. All he does is screw up, and the sooner he and everyone else knew that, the better.

For some reason, Louie thought he could sleep tonight.

It shouldn't have been so bad this weekend, and it wasn't.

And yet it was.

Donald didn't ask him too many questions, but every now and then reminded him that if Louie wanted to talk, that he could. He appreciated the concern, but it only made his demons speak, and they weren't supposed to talk this weekend.

"How could you?"

"Your mother was excited for this trip!"

"So were your brothers."

"And now you're lying to Donald."

"They hate you."

"They do!"

"They don't..."

"Fine, keep lying to yourself then."

Louie thought maybe the voices would stop if he ignored them, but they just kept going.

Was he crazy?

Something was definitely wrong with him.

Nobody heard voices in their head. That was just insane.

Was Louie crazy?

Nonsense, Louie knew the voices in his head weren't real, just his own thoughts talking to him.

He wasn't Joan of Arc crazy, so maybe he's just not crazy.

But crazy people don't know they're crazy, so if he knows he's crazy, does that mean he's not crazy? If he thinks he's sane, is he crazy then?

The thought made his head hurt. How was he supposed to survive tomorrow? How could he face his mother again?

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sometimes the world surprises you with a good day.

The next day:

Louie:

Louie was tired.

Mentally.

Physically.

Spiritually.

Whatever else there was.

Tired.

Della and the others came back and constantly talked about everything he'd missed on this adventure, but Louie really didn't care. Usually he'd be upset to miss a treasure hunting adventure, but he found that he really didn't care.

"You should've seen it! The treasure was huge! We can show you when we visit the bin later," Huey said, finishing his long story.

"No thanks Hue, I'm fine," Louie said.

"Are you okay?"

Louie nodded unconvincingly.

Huey placed a hand on his shoulder, "You say that you're fine, but your actions say otherwise."

Louie forcefully shoved him away, "What do you want from me?"

"The truth. What's going on? You're not interested in the things you used to love, you're not eating much anymore, and sometimes I think you're avoiding us."

"Maybe I am."

"Boys, dinner!" Beakley called.

"Coming!" Huey shouted back then turned his attention back to his brother. "Louie, if something is wrong-"

"I know!" he yelled. Seeing Huey's face, he took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "I know, I'm just a little tired okay?"

Both boys went downstairs, where everyone was already discussing the adventure.

Louie wished he didn't care.

He didn't care enough to go on said adventure, but he cared that everyone reminded him of what he missed.

He never wanted to experience it. But he didn't want to miss it.

"Seems like they had a nice time."

"Yes, it seems they did."

"I'm sure it's much more fun without you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"So Louie, what did you do this weekend?" Della impulsively asked.

"Anything but sleep."

"Nothing."

"Well how was your day?" she asked.

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Louie, you seem tired," Beakley said. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"No, thanks for asking!"

"Mhmm." Again, he heard her say something, but didn't care enough to answer.

It looked like Della was going to say something else that worried Louie more than anything until Dewey rudely interrupted and changed the subject, and everyone turned their attention to him.

He knew Dewey was worth something.

That night:

Not much happened that day. Everyone was tired, so they took it easy.

It wasn't that bad. His demons mostly complained about the family asking too many questions.

There was a knock at the door, and Huey told them to come in.

It was Della.

Of course it was.

"Hi boys, I just came to say goodnight."

Louie wished he was asleep, so he wouldn't have to pretend to be okay.

"Louie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"She's so rude. Maybe we wanted to sleep. She doesn't care! I wish we were dead. Tell her to leave us, Llewelyn, so we can be alone."

"Okay," he said out loud, making Della smile.

Huey smiled too.

His brothers left Louie and Della alone. The voices didn't speak, but he knew they were angry.

Della:

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, "Louie?"

"Yes?"

He stared at her without any recognizable emotion.

She started again, "Louie-"

"Yes?" he said again but with his eyebrows raised.

"You are okay, right?"

Louie looked confused.

"If something was wrong, you know you can tell me, right?"

Louie looked away. "No, I don't know."

Not the answer she was hoping for, but at least it was honest.

"Oh. Well- uh, Louie?"

This time Louie just sighed in response. Not that she could blame him,

"I'm here if you need me okay? Don't be afraid to come to me."

He nodded and tried to smile but...

It wasn't natural.

"I love you."

"Okay," he said.

Della didn't mind that he didn't say it back, it was just more honesty.

She smiled and forced a hug upon him.

"Goodnight, Louie."

"Goodnight, mom."

Louie:

......

..............

.......................

What if that conversation was different?

......

................

...............................


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see demons in the eyes of the world, and the world sees a bottomless pit in yours.
> 
> Neal Shusterman, Challenger Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by: TheHardie-Boy

That next day:

Louie:

Louie wasn't mad at his mom.

Really, he wasn't.

He understood how hard it was to talk to someone.

But oddly enough, it didn't stop her from trying.

"Louie!"

Louie sighed.

"What does she want now?"

"Yeah, mom?" he called back.

"Can we talk a second?"

"No, tell her no!"

"Sure."

"But we were watching Ottoman Empire!"

Louie turned off the tv.

"Llewelyn, you need to listen to me!"

Louie found Della in the dining room.

"Run!

Run!

Run!

Oh please run!"

He never heard his demons say please before.

Della spoke. "Louie, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Wait-What?"

"You're sorry?"

"I didn't really know what to say, but now I've had some time to think, and well... I'm worried about you."

"You are? Why?"

Oh no. He said that part out loud.

"Because you seem more distant than usual. Your brother is worried too. We can't seem to find you. Please, tell me what's going on."

"I hear voices in my head, mom! Why? Is that not normal?

Psh What does she expect us to say?"

"I'm just really tired."

Della didn't say anything, just looked at him.

Into his soul.

She could see his demons.

No, that was silly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you guys- I guess I wasn't sure you wanted me there. I didn't want to mess up again."

"Oh, honey." Della put her coffee cup down and grabbed Louie's hand. Louie was worried she'd see the black patch on his arm, though it's more likely she couldn't see it.

"I always want you there. I know a thing or two about making mistakes, and it's okay."

Louie felt like crying.

"Louie, don't listen to her."

"Louie, it's okay to make mistakes every now and then. Just learn to move on and forgive yourself."

"S-So you forgive me?"

"No way."

Della smiled warmly. "Of course I do."

Louie did his best to smile, though it seemed like he'd forgotten how.

"So... can I count on you on our next adventure?"

Louie couldn't expect his mom to give him a second chance if he doesn't give her one.

"No! Louie, don't do it!"

"Sure thing, mom."

"No! What the heck is wrong with you?

You're going to get hurt!

Don't let her mess with your feelings!"

Della smiled kindly. She had a kind smile. But did that mean she was a kind person?

"I love you, Louie."

"If you want to be a part of this family, you gotta stop."

Louie smiled.

"Yeah, cool."

______________________

The next adventure:

Louie:

"I can't believe you're making me do this!"

"It'll be okay."

"I wish we were dead."

"Will you please calm down? We'll be fine!"

"Said everyone on the titanic"

"Oh stop it. Uncle Scrooge will take care of us."

"Said Dewey on the sunchaser when you got stuck on that rock."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm in your head, stupid. I know everything.

I also know that you don't actually want to do this. You're just trying to get her to like you.

She won't ever accept you for who you are."

"Okay, you seriously have to stop talking!"

Usually adventures aren't so close together. Four days, six days, a couple weeks apart, but somehow, it was only two days later when Scrooge said:

"Saddle up, everyone! To adventure!"

It never made sense to him. He used to get excited when Scrooge said that, but now there's a feeling of dread and fear.

When did adventures become such a chore rather than a pleasure?

"You ready, Louie?" Huey put a hand on his brother's shoulder, smiling like the absolute fool he was.

"Yup, absolutely," Louie replied untruthfully.

"Huey is nice.

He makes me sick.

He thinks he's so much better than everyone."

"Don't think that way," Louie told himself.

"Maybe you're just jealous because you know it's true.

He's always been better than you."

Unfortunately, he knows it.

Louie took a deep breath that suddenly made his demon stop talking and got on the plane.

"Hey, Louie!" Webby shouted, making Louie wince.

"Geez she's loud."

They spoke again.

'It was nice while it lasted,' Louie thought

Louie almost forgot about Webby. Not that he forgot she existed, but it's not like they talked that much since Della came back.

"Every time you bend the rules and 'pull a Louie' we end up in even more trouble."

"Nobody is more annoying than Webby vanderquack.

Well...

Except you."

"Hey, Webby."

Webby smiled and was about to say something else, but then she pushed him aside. "Lena! Violet! Come aboard!"

Lena and Violet?

"Hey, Webs," Lena said.

"Salutations, Webbigail," added Violet.

"Oh wow, look who's here," Louie said "I haven't seen you guys since...yesterday."

"Problem, green?" Lena asked.

"Hello, Llewelyn."

He really wanted to ask her how she knew his full name, but he figured news travels fast when you knew Webby.

"Ugh, Lena is so mean! I can't believe you had a crush on her!"

"Me neither," Louie accidentally said out loud.

"What?" Lena asked.

"Uh nothing! So where are we going anyway?"

"Glad you asked," Scrooge said, "Gather around, kids, I'll tell you a story."

"Oh boy," Louie mumbled.

"We're going after the legendary Misgiving Emerald of Porazan. It's located in the hidden island of Arias."

'Great. Another island,' Louie thought.

It would take them about eleven hours to get there, so Louie decided to try not to worry about it. He grabbed his headphones and just relaxed for a while.

While the music played...

The demons stayed silent.

Huey:

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong with Louie, and he couldn't figure it out.

Huey was the oldest. He was supposed to know everything that was going on.

Why wouldn't Louie talk to him?

No matter how many times he asked, no matter how supportive or companionate he was, Louie wouldn't open up to him.

"Louie?"

"Hmm?"

Louie didn't even look up from his phone, like he wasn't there, or as if he-

As if he didn't care.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great."

Was he? Had Huey been overthinking this? Or did Della fix it?

No, that was silly.

Maybe Louie just figured it out. Maybe he needed some time alone, and he really was fine now.

"I'm here if you want to talk, you know, a-about anything."

"I know..." he hesitated, "but I'm okay, honest."

Huey smiled, and Louie smiled back.

Maybe Huey just needed to trust him.

11 hours later:

Louie:

Louie looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked alright. Nobody could suspect that something was wrong.

But the black patch had spread to his wrist. It's okay, he could just wear gloves or something.

Suddenly, it spread to the rest of his arm and was starting to find its way up his neck, then to his face. There were shadows in his eyes then they unexpectedly turned black. Louie tried to scream, but he couldn't. Nobody was there. He couldn't breathe.

"Louie?"

"Louie?"

Huey shook him awake.

Louie looked at his hands. They were fine.

"We're here," Huey said cheerfully.

Louie must've fallen asleep while on the plane.

He'd forgotten where he was and where he was going. And at the moment, he wished he wasn't there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same, they don't know me. Cause I'm not here."
> 
> ~I'm still here, Goo goo dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by: TheHardie-Boy

Huey:

Huey wanted to believe his brother was alright. but he couldn't bring himself to.

Something was obviously wrong, and it might be something bigger than Huey realized.

While he tried to wake Louie up, he noticed the black patch of skin.

That was not natural.

He could only think of one person to ask about this. But he wanted to wait until he had a moment to talk to Louie about it alone.

Louie:

Entering a cave was a lot harder than it used to be.

"Enter, Louie."

"No don't! It's terrifying!"

Scrooge used to just walk in, and Louie had no problems.

"Louie, you can't let her believe you're too scared to handle this."

"But you are too scared to handle this."

Now he knows what happens when you enter a cave.

"Every time you enter a cave, you're betting your own life."

'Stop it!' Louie thought to himself. How does he stop the fear and paranoia?

'Think of something else.'

"According to the legend, this gem provides power to the powerless and shelters the crowded. It's destined for greatness and only allows few to feel its power, otherwise it'll break into a million pieces and lose its power to a new source. Isn't that exciting?" Della asked.

All the kids nodded, so Louie followed their lead. He didn't hear a single thing she said, but frankly, he didn't care.

He wished for a second that this adventure was over. He wanted to be anywhere else.

Preferably at home with Donald. He never asked complicated questions or raised complicated feelings.

There was no question about trusting Donald.

There's always a question about Della.

Della's talking was only muffled in the background of Louie's thoughts. Weirdly enough, he wanted to know what Della was saying but didn't care enough to listen. Everything at the moment seemed fake, like Louie was there but felt like he wasn't.

He felt the patch on his skin grow like his dream, but he didn't freak out. He didn't stop it, not like he could anyhow.

In reality, Louie wasn't all there anyway.

They reached to the end of the cave a while later...

__________________________________

Louie didn't know what came over him. He had no idea how the gem was in his hands, but it was, and it was beautiful. He didn't remember grabbing it, but he wasn't sorry.

"Louie! What are you doing? That might be cursed!" Della yelled.

Everything seemed to be going so fast yet so slow at the same time. At that moment, he felt as if he didn't exist even if everyone had their attention on him.

"Louie, we have to get out of here!" Huey shouted.

Suddenly, the gem broke into a thousand pieces, and Della climbed up to him and was in absolute rage.

Suddenly...

Louie existed again.

"Louie, what were you thinking?"

"Mom, I-"

"Rhetorical question because obviously you weren't! What if that gem was cursed? You could've killed yourself or everyone else!"

Louie said nothing.

"Guys, we seriously need to get out of here!" Huey yelled. The cave was collapsing. Della didn't hesitate a second to grab Louie's arm and make a run for it with the rest of the family.

Louie followed her lead, trying not to think about what he'd possibly say for himself...

Because he wasn't himself.

________________________________

They all got back to the plane safely, and Della was mad, Scrooge was confused.

"Louie, what do you have to say?" Della asked.

The other kids were in the plane as the three talked outside the cave. Why did it have to go so wrong?

"Lad, this doesn't seem like you at all," Scrooge said.

"Really? Walking into danger for the sake of pleasure?" Della yelled, "Sounds like Louie to me!"

"How would you know?" Louie mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Silence from both adults suddenly.

"Louie..." Scrooge said In a tone that was harsh enough for speaking out of line but calm enough for Louie to know that he cared.

"I'll give you two some space," he said and got back on the plane.

Louie wondered what he could've said: 'Mom, I don't remember stealing the gem, and also I hear demons so I'm probably possessed!'

That would be too crazy.

"Mom, I was just trying to-"

"Have you learned nothing?!" she yelled.

"If you would just-"

"No! Stop! I don't even know what to say to you right now..."

'You can listen without talking!'

"I'm sorry..."

"I wish I believed you, but you don't seem to ever improve!"

'Did she seriously just say that?'

"I-...."

'She won't listen, don't bother.'

Louie put his hands in his pockets and pretended to listen. His demon was right... it always was.

"Maybe I should've just stayed on the moon."

Louie gasped as softly as he could, but... how could she say that?

"Louie, I-"

"Yeah, maybe you should've..."

Before she said anything else, he got back on the plane.

When they got home, Della tried talking to him again. He knew she wouldn't listen, so he locked himself in his room.

'I told you this was a bad idea.'

"I'm sorry, you were right, I should've listened. I shouldn't have trusted her."

'Right. So you'll listen to me from now on?'

'You took off on that contraption without thinking of the consequences or the people you would hurt.'

'Was mean ol' Louie mean again?'

'We'll leave Louie. He's bad at most things.'

'You're going to give up at the first sign of an obstacle?'

'Really? Walking into danger for the sake of pleasure? Sounds like Louie to me!'

'Who's the evil triplet?'

'Louie.'

"Yeah, nobody will miss us anyway."

Louie's patch spread to his arms, his neck, his face, and up to his eyes and crawled inside of him. Louie gave in to whatever wanted him.

He had nothing to lose anyway.

"So, you want me to be the evil triplet?

Okay, now I'm the evil triplet!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm torn between
> 
> Fulfilling my wildest dreams
> 
> To satisfy the beast inside of me
> 
> And I grounded love
> 
> That raises me high above
> 
> The grabbing hands of cowards
> 
> And of thieves"
> 
> ~Avicii, Ten more days.

Della:

She gave up.

What did Louie want from her? The whole situation seemed so ridiculous.

"Everything alright?" Donald asked the second she walked in.

Assuming for a second that Louie must've walked in and ran to his room, Della wasn't sure how to respond, so she shrugged.

"Did something happen?" he persisted.

"Louie seemed very upset."

"Can we talk about this alone?" Della asked. She didn't want the other kids or Scrooge to talk over her or see her get mad.

Donald nodded, and she led him to her room, where they could talk privately.

"Louie hates me."

"What?"

"He does. It's like I can't do anything right anymore. I take Dewey on adventures, he loves me. Huey and I engage in woodchucks and video games, he loves me! And then there's Louie. That kid has no respect for me, and he doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm done."

"What have you done with Louie?"

"You think this is my fault?" Della asked.

"I didn't ask what you did TO Louie... I asked, what did you do WITH Louie."

"What?"

"You adventure with Dewey, you play video games with Huey. What have you done to improve your relationship with Louie?"

"I tried talking to him, it didn't work."

Donald sighed. "Unfortunately you can't rush with Louie. You have to take your time. Let him come to you. Then just try listening to him."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I put too much pressure on him. I just want to make things right."

"And you will. Just give it time."

Louie:

"See? What did I tell you? She doesn't care about you. You're just the grape favored pep in a bundle of cherry and orange. Nobody likes it. It just sits in the fridge forever until it goes bad."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way."

"I'm sure she did. Just like everyone else.

Huey's is the smart and loyal one.

Dewey is the fun and passionate one with the big heart.

Webby's the adorable wild card you can't hate and...

Then there's Louie.

The... other one."

"I have talent!"

"None that they care about! Your mom hates who you are!"

'Your plans, your schemes, they only lead to bad things for your family, if you want to be part of this family. You gotta stop.'

Louie just figured out who he was and how he fit into this family, and then... this happens. How could Della honestly hate who he is? Why isn't it enough for her? Why isn't he enough?

Louie got goosebumps.

Without Louie incorporated...

Without seeing the angles...

Without scheming....

Who was Louie Duck?

"There is no Louie Duck, there's only you and me. I have a plan, Louie. If you listen to me, I promise I'll be here for you. I will defend and take care of you. You won't have to live in fear anymore."

"Okay, what do you want from me?"

"Do you have a weapon you can steal? If not you can just use a knife from the kitchen or a stick outside."

"I have a khopesh, will that work?"

"That'll be perfect. Go get it, and then we'll leave."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"I can't leave my family behind."

"They left you behind."

"Yeah, but they-"

"They don't care about you!

Huey said so himself, you don't have a real place in this so-called family.

Dewey said you were mean.

Webby is constantly saying that you do nothing but cause trouble.

Scrooge thinks you're lazy.

Beakley barely knows your name.

Della can't stand you.

And who the heck knows what Donald thinks.

Louie... I'm the only one left that thinks you're worth something."

"Then why do you criticize me all the time?"

I want you to get better. Some things are just true. You're not perfect, but I think you have potential."

"You do?"

"Absolutely. If we work together, we can own this place."

Louie thought about it for a moment...

"'If you want to be a part of this family, you gotta stop."

Maybe...

Maybe Louie didn't want to be part of this family. Louie ran upstairs to find his khopesh.

Huey:

Huey walked into his room to find Louie going through drawers and the closet, and overall making a huge mess. "Looking for something?" he asked.

Whatever it was, he found it and hid it behind his back. "Uh no, I'm fine."

"Oh okay..." Huey rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Could we talk for a second?"

"Uhg, fine," Louie replied.

"Louie... what's that?" Huey pointed to Louie's arm.

"What?"

Huey walked close, hesitantly grabbed Louie's arm, and pulled the sleeve up, "What's that?"

Louie pulled away. "Oh that, that's just a bruise."

"From what?"

"I don't know, I just kinda noticed it one day."

"We need to tell Uncle Scrooge. It could be a curse or something."

"No!" Louie yelled.

Huey backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry, I mean, it's not. I think I saw it a few days after the moonvation incident. You know, when we landed on the island. It was a pretty bad crash. I must've hurt my arm."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Huey knew better, but he wasn't going to pressure Louie anymore. He needed to get help.

Huey decided to leave him alone and find someone he knew could help him.

He knocked on the door, a little nervous on how this was going to go.

"Come in," Webby said.

Huey opened the door and asked, "Violet, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ooooo," Lena and Webby teased.

Violet ignored them and met with Huey in the hall.

"Yes?"

"Something is wrong with Louie."

Violet spoke, "Could you be more specific?"

Huey sighed. "He hasn't been acting like himself. He's irritable, he doesn't seem to get enough sleep, he's been so distant, and I found a black patch of skin on his arm."

Violet wrote that down. "Except for the black patch, how is that different from the normal Louie?"

"Never mind, I should've gone to Scrooge first." Huey started to leave until Violet took his hand.

"Wait. What shape is it?"

"I didn't get a good look, but it was like a circle but with a lightning bolt coming out of it."

Violet thought about it for a second. "Follow me."

Louie:

After Huey left, Louie packed the rest of the stuff he'd need.

"Okay, Louie, new plan. We'll leave tonight so nobody is suspicious. Just try not to fight with your mom till then okay?"

"Why?"

"Trust me,

This'll all be over soon. Everything will be okay."

"Fine."

A few hours later:

Louie tried to stay clear of Della.

He'd assumed he was grounded again for the outburst, so he figured she would leave him alone.

Just like last time.

Louie walked downstairs to get something to drink when he almost ran into Della. She moved out of his way, so he kept walking.

"Wait, Louie."

"I was just getting some water," he said defensively.

"Liar."

"I just want to talk about what happened."

His instincts told him to run, but that would cause problems. How could he get out of this without arguing with her? If he heard one more fake apology with a condescending explanation, he might lose it.

"Don't even bother, Mom, I totally get it."

"What?" she asked.

"You were right, I completely messed up back there. What will you do with me? I should go back upstairs and think about the trouble I caused. Thank you so much for the experience and the life lesson. Well bye!"

"Hold on," Della said and pulled Louie into an unwanted hug. "I know it's been hard for you, and I'm sorry I had to punish you, but I'm really proud of how well you're taking this."

Louie's heart sank. There was nothing she could say that would hurt more than this.

She was proud of him....?

He wasn't taking this well. He was leaving.

If she knew the truth, she'd be devastated.

"Louie, don't let her get to you.

Just leave the situation before it gets too personal."

"Thanks, Mom"

She probably thought everything would be alright now.

She'd be right though....

"The problem is leaving."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me just wanted to fit in.
> 
> I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in. If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough. If this problem lies in me-
> 
> I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.
> 
> A monster,
> 
> A monster,
> 
> I've turned into a monster,
> 
> A monster,
> 
> A monster,
> 
> And it keeps getting stronger."
> 
> ~Imagine dragons, Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by: TheHardie-Boy

It wasn't easy to do, but somehow it was the right thing.

"Huey? Dewey?" Louie spoke in a normal volume.

No answer.

Good.

Time? 12:39 am.

"Ready to go?"

Louie grabbed his bag and climbed out the window.

Louie didn't belong here anyway; all he did was make things worse. He knew it too. He didn't know where he'd begin if he were to explain it.

The temple of Toth Ra: if he'd just listened to Webby, Toth Ra wouldn't have tried to kill him, and because that happened, his family had to risk themselves to save him.

The time he stole Scrooge's fortune and made Owlson not only leave Louie, but Scrooge too.

The timephoon.

Sigh.

He never should've stolen the timetub. He could've killed his whole family. What if... What if they didn't make it?

The dangerous game night...

If he'd just..

If he'd just...

If he'd just...

What was wrong with him? Everyone else loved adventures. Maybe not Donald, but he definitely used to.

How did he fail so badly? That his family just... stopped caring.

'I saw your brothers blink out of existence because you wanted a shortcut to riches.'

'But I said I was sorry.'

"They don't care.

They only love those who are perfect.

Huey,

'Unless this treasure is cursed, and dispelling the curse leads to a whole other adventure and so on forever! Let's go!'

Dewey,

'I'll always believe you can do anything, but you never have to prove anything to me.'

And....

Webby,

'You don't have to be me, you just have to be Webby and you have your own way of doing things that is unique and special you don't have to prove yourself to anyone.'

Everyone is better than you."

They'll be a better and happier family without him. It was better this way.

He wondered if they would look for him.

Honestly, probably not. All they did was criticize. Maybe this was the one thing Louie did that was right.

If his family didn't want him, he'd find a new life.

He was facing the unknown by himself.

Because there was no one he could trust.

'Face each new sun, with eyes clear and true. Unafraid of the unknown-'

'Because I'll face it all with you.'

Why didn't Della love him? The real him?

Why would she? Who even was the real Louie?

"Keep going, Louie; we're almost there."

He'd become absolutely crazy and decided to follow the voice in his head.

He accepted that fate. It was better than pretending it wasn't there, better than pretending he belonged amongst the sane or the perfect.

"Louie, you're not crazy."

"Then why do I hear voices in my head like a crazy person?"

"Touché."

Louie sighed. "What exactly do they expect of me? It's like everything I am is wrong."

"I don't know...

Look, even if I don't like your family... deep down, I wished it turned out better for you."

Louie shrugged. "It doesn't matter now."

"After we're done, they'll be begging to take you back, I promise you. We'll become unstoppable. Just trust me."

"Okay, what's your name, strange voice?"

"You can just call me Gad."

"Nice to officially meet you I guess. Now, where are we going?"

"Just keep walking until we're alone."

"We are alone."

"I mean somewhere no civilians can see us, idiot."

"Ugh I hate walking." But despite that, he continued to walk.

"I know.

Okay, this is good. Louie, take your khopesh and hold it with your left arm."

"Uhh okay." Louie was a little nervous now. Why didn't he care about what was going on? He should have been more suspicious about a voice.

The black from his arm crawled up to his face, into his eyes and took control of him.

Louie didn't know what happened next.

Huey:

Time: 8:00 am.

"Guys, Louie is gone!"

"Gone?" Donald asked.

"I can't find him anywhere! He wasn't in bed this morning, so I tried looking for him, but I don't think he's here."

"Okay, calm down," Donald said. "We'll find him."

"Do ye suppose he ran away?" Scrooge asked.

Della answered, "Impossible, we talked it out, everything is fine. I'm sure he's somewhere around here..."

"Be quiet," Donald said, grabbing his phone to call the police.

"Guys, where's Louie?" Dewey asked, walking downstairs.

"He didn't leave, we're good," Della said again.

"Why would he leave?" Dewey asked.

Huey wanted to say something but thought it best to ignore them. After that, Violet, Lena, and Webby ran downstairs.

"Huey, I think I know what might be wrong with Louie," Violet said as she, Lena, and Webby ran in as fast as possible.

"He's gone."

"What?!" Webby asked.

"He must've ran away some time last night."

Violet interrupted, "We'll come back to that. Lena, Webby, and I spent half the night trying to figure this out and... well..."

Lena spoke in her most perky voice, "Has Louie ever had a tattoo?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "He does a lot of stupid things."

"He's terrified of pain and needles; why would he get a tattoo? Violet, what's going on?"

The girls looked at each other then back at Huey. "Okay, okay, fine. But you may want to pace yourself for what we're about to say next. Has Louie recently suffered any trauma or a mental breakdown?" Violet asked.

"Uhh..."

'I've gone so long without a mom, I guess I don't really know how to have one.'

'You took off on that contraption without thinking of the consequences or the people you would hurt.'

'Describe nothing. He hasn't earned it!'

'Louie, what were you thinking?

Rhetorical question because obviously you weren't! What if that gem was cursed? You could've killed yourself or everyone else!'

"It's definitely a possibility. Why?"

Webby spoke, "We think Louie is cursed with a demon created by his own... mental trauma."

"That's a thing?" Huey asked.

"Apparently," Lena said. "And there's no doubt where it came from. Magica. I happen to know that she has a lot of demons in her basement just waiting to be released."

Violet spoke again, " Huey, Louie is in big trouble."

Louie:

"What did you just do?!"

"Calm down, Louie, geez. I took the power from the emerald and gave it to you through the khopesh."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, apparently. What do you think?"

"I think I've gone from Joan of Arc to Patrick Bateman in seconds."

"Louie. You're. Not. Crazy."

"Well thank you for making that clear, voice in my head!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Next time, tell me when you're doing something creepy!"

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"Louie?"

"What?"

"I'm about to do something creepy."

"Oh boy."

Huey:

Huey and the girls explained everything to the others.

"So you think Louie is possessed by a demon made of his fears and mental issues?" Della asked.

"Seems about right," Scrooge said.

"What exactly happened while I was gone?!" Donald asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being nice was my pastime, but I've been hurt for the last time. And I won't let another person take advantage of me, the anger burns my skin third- degree.
> 
> There's nobody getting close to me.
> 
> You're nightmares my dream,
> 
> Just wait until they fall to my wicked scheme."
> 
> ~Queen of mean, Sarah Jeffery, Descendants 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by: The Hardie-Boy

Donald:

"Okay, everyone here's the plan! Duckworth, stay here in case Louie comes back or calls. Dewey, Webby, and Beakely, go out and look for Louie yourselves. The rest of us will find Magica, and depending on our results, we'll figure out what to do next."

The family all agreed and got to work.

At funzos:

"Are you sure Magica is here? "Della asked.

"Definitely," Violet said.

"This I gotta see. Ready?" Della asked

"Violet, Lena, stay out here. There's no reason to let Magica see you," Donald said.

Lena was relieved she didn't have to go in there. She couldn't bear to see Magica again. She guessed Donald paid more attention than she thought.

Della:

"Magica De Spell! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Okay look, if your child doesn't like snake balloons, I..." Magica turned around, realizing who it was. "Oh it's just you. What in Hades do you want?"

Della grabbed Magica by the collar. "Where's my son? According to a reliable source, you had him possessed!"

"That inhuman beast? I have nothing to do with them; there was no controlling that demon! I'm afraid your 'son' came by a while ago and told me they want nothing to do with me. You literally just missed them."

"Did he say where he was going?" Donald asked.

"I don't recall."

"Ugh! This is useless!" Della yelled before walking out.

"You really need some help with that one," Magica said to Donald, referring to Della.

"Any ideas where they might be going?" Huey asked.

"Well, demons like isolation and darkness... If I were you, I'd look in the forest."

Without thanking her, the five of them left and contacted the others.

Louie:

"Okay Louie, next step: Practice. You have all these new powers. Go ahead and use them!"

Gad spoke in a cheery voice. It was comforting but also kinda creepy. What was he even up to?

"What kind of powers exactly?" Louie asked, "This all seems very scheduled to me."

"You think I planned this?"

"Uh, yeah. You seem to have all of this planned out. Della barely knew anything about the emerald's powers, but you seem to be some sort of expert. How did you even get the others to find this emerald in the first place?

"Okay, okay, you got me.

I waited until you were willing to adventure with Della again. I knew nothing I said would make any difference to your decision; you kinda play by your own rules, and I like that. Anyway, that night, I made my own map to give to Scrooge that led to the location of the Emerald of Morgdoth.

The Emerald of Morgdoth: provides power to the powerless and shelters the crowded. It sympathizes with people in pain. That's sorta why I got you all worked up before we went looking for it."

"Okay, but what does it do?"

"It provides the power of Umbrakinesis to different sources. I took control of you that day, we grabbed the gem, and I absorbed its power."

"So none of that was my fault."

"Now that you have the power, you now control the darkness, command the shadows, and manipulate the demons to do whatever you want."

"Why didn't you just keep the powers instead of giving them to me?"

"Seriously, Louie? I am a demon. Why would I need to control other demons when I can possess other people to do what I want?

What I really want now is for us to be a team. I've controlled you in the past. This way, you can also control me... and a couple other things."

Louie wasn't sure if Gad was trying to manipulate him... or trying to help him.

"But why me?"

He heard Gad sigh.

"I technically used to belong to Magica. She told me to possess and take control of one of McDuck family members to take them down. But if you know anything about me, you'll know I don't just pick someone at random. I spied on you for a while and I saw our similarities.

Being inside someone's head is exhausting. You hear everything about them and their stress, memories, and quirks. So I knew to choose carefully. I didn't want to pick an adult because they're more stingy about these things, so I knew it had to be a kid. But Dewey was too annoying and self centered,

Huey is just weird,

Webby was too much,

But you were different. Your family always treated you like you weren't enough. I wanted to help you just as much as you were going to help me. So I changed my plans."

"And what is this plan exactly?"

"Louie, I know you have this weird need to control, everything but you need to just learn to trust me."

"How can I trust anyone right now?"

"Fair point; you shouldn't have to trust anyone you don't want to, that's your choice. So what do you want to do?"

Louie thought for a moment. He had nothing to lose. "Okay, keep going."

"Put your hands over your head and think about shelter. Usually, this works better when you're under stress, but it'll have to do."

Louie tried it and failed.

Again, failed.

Again, failed.

Gad told him to think back at a time he wanted to disappear or hide. When he did, it finally worked. Demons rose from the ground and turned themselves into a force field that sheltered Louie.

"Woah."

"You think that's cool? Wait till I show you this..."

That night:

After looking for Louie for eleven hours, the family dropped off Lena and Violet at their house then got back to the mansion.

"Duckworth?" Scrooge called. "Any news?"

The ghost shook his head.

"Why did you listen to Magica?" Della asked Donald.

"Don't start blaming me, Dumbella. You're the one who made him want to leave in the first place."

"Guys, please stop fighting, we still have to find Louie," Huey said.

Donald and Della looked at each other.

Della started,"Huey, I'm sorry, but it's dark now."

"We can't just give up!" Dewey said.

"Yeah, Ducks don't back down!" Webby added.

"Your mother is right, we'll never find him while it's still dark out. Tomorrow morning, we'll start again," Donald said.

"How about I make everyone fish sticks?" Beakley said.

Webby and Dewey nodded sadly, but Huey said, "No thanks, I'm not really hungry."

"Huey, you need to eat something," Donald said. But Huey ignored him and ran upstairs, slamming the door.

Louie:

"You did great today, Louie."

"Where are we going this time?"

"Somewhere we can get shelter."

"In the woods?"

"Well yeah, where else would we sleep? Do you have any money?"

"Do you actually know where we're going?" Louie asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. There's a great cavern nearby that'll be great for tomorrow."

They found the cavern, and Gad taught Louie how to start a fire.

"What are we doing tomorrow exactly?"

"You ask too many questions".

"Please, for once answer me. I'm sorry, but I'm terrified of where this is going," Louie said nervously as he started breaking leaves off a small branch.

"We're going to get even. We're going to show everyone who we are and what happens when people take advantage of us."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Louie said. "Even if it is my..." He sighed, "Family."

"Don't worry, Louie..."

Louie fell asleep.

"You... won't..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?
> 
> I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing.
> 
> Let's play another game. This time I get to win.
> 
> Life on the line, winner takes all, ready or not let's begin."
> 
> ~Other friends, Steven Universe
> 
> -
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by The Hardie-Boy

The next day:

"Roxanne Featherly, live here in Duckburg. We are witnessing what I believe to be yet another shadow war."

"Are you seeing this?" Violet's dad, Indigo asked.

"Seeing what?" Lena asked. Both girls and Ty approached the television.

"Demons continue to terrorize the town with the help of their leader Scrooge Mcduck's own nephew..."

"Louie?!"

"We have contacted Gizmoduck, and he is asking civilians to stay in your homes until we can sort this out. This has been Roxanne, signing off."

"Come on, Violet, we have to-"

"Wait a minute, girls." Indy said. "I don't think you should go out there. It looks dangerous."

"Look, Ind- I mean, da- I mean, that's our friend out there. We know what we're doing," Lena said.

Both Tyrian and Indigo looked at Violet.

"He is more of an acquaintance to me," Violet said. "But I too know what we're doing."

They looked at each other. Ty took a deep breath. "Okay, but promise you'll be careful."

"We will," they both said simultaneously then ran out the doors.

Lena pulled out her phone to call Huey.

"Louie?"

"No, it's Lena... wait, do you not have me saved in your contacts?"

"Uhh, I must've accidentally deleted you."

"Never mind, are you seeing this?"

"How can I miss it? We're trying to figure it out as we speak."

"Violet and I are on our way. We'll meet you at the bin!" Lena said then hung up.

"Lena, are you sure that Llywellyn is our ally?"

"It's Louie, and of course. I'm sure he has a very elaborate plan that'll eventually make sense."

Louie:

"So it's like the shadow war."

"It's not the shadow war! If anything it's a demon rave!"

"It's basically the same thing."

"It's not! Shadows are just live reflections of yourself' demons are possessive beings."

"They're terrorizing everyone, exactly the same as the shadows."

"Well you said we couldn't possess them!"

"Not yet. We're still waiting for the right time. Are you sure my family isn't affected?"

"They're safe for now.

Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't!"

"Sure..."

"I have other plans for them, okay?"

"Okay, Louie, whatever.

What will you do if they show up to try and stop us?"

"There's no if; they're probably already on their way."

"So what will you do?"

"Whatever it takes."

The family, at the money bin:

"We have to get to Louie before the demons take over. Scrooge, have you heard anything?" Della asked anxiously.

"Nothing useful," Scrooge said. "They saw Louie leading the demons in town."

"Can you stop acting like this is Louie's fault?!" Della said, "It's not Louie, it's whatever demon is controlling him."

Gyro shook his head. "That's a interesting theory but..."

Della interrupted, "But nothing! Louie would never do something like this!"

Scrooge sighed. "I'm sure you're right, lass, but we really need to figure this out. If Louie is really up to this, where would he hide?"

"How about an abandoned castle?" Dewey asked.

"There are no castles in Duckburg," Scrooge said.

"There is now," Huey said.

Scrooge looked up at the monitor and saw a building above an old cavern. "Bless me bagpipes."

"Technically, it's not big enough to be classified as a castle," Violet said. "Best to call it a fortress of solitude or a hideout."

"Nobody likes a-know-it-all, Violet!" Dewey said.

"Guys, stop fighting! we have bigger problems!" Webby said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Della said.

"Della, wait!" Donald stopped her. "We can't just go in there without thinking. What if it's dangerous?"

"That's my son in there! I don't care what happens. I need to fix this."

"We need a plan!" Scrooge said.

"I got it," Lena said. "Della and I will go through the entrance while Violet and the nerd find another way in. See if there's an entrance in the back you can use. If Della can't fix Louie, we may need Huey to snap him out of it."

"Got it," Huey and Violet said simultaneously.

"What De-wey do?" Dewey asked.

"We'll need you guys for backup. stay outside of the building, and we'll call if we need you. Louie's probably vulnerable right now. The less people, the better."

Later, at Louie's hideout:

Lena and Della walked in. Lena wanted to try and sneak up on him, but Della had other plans.

"Llewelyn Duck!" Della yelled.

"What are you doing?" Lena whispered.

"I like to skip the boring parts, Lena. The sooner we find him, the better."

"And the more dangerous," Lena said.

"Wow, I almost thought you weren't coming," they heard Louie say.

They looked around, but they couldn't see Louie.

"I expected you ages ago. Where have you been?"

"Where are you?" Lena asked.

Louie finally came into view, on a high rock.

"Let go of my son, you demon!" Della yelled.

"You never stop yelling do you?" he asked.

"Leave Louie alone. He did nothing to you," Lena said.

"Look who suddenly cares. Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"Because I am Louie!" he said.

"That's not true," Lena said softly.

"No? Then how do I know that Huey and Violet are going to try and sneak up on me through the vents in three, two..."

Huey and Violet climbed out of the vents, but Louie used his magic to grab them.

"How did you..."

"You fools, I see all the angles." He threw the two of them across the room. Violet fell onto Lena, and Huey was thrown against the wall. The impact of the fall hurt his arm.

"Huey!" Della yelled and helped Huey up.

"Since when do you have magic?" Lena asked.

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me," Louie answered smugly.

"Louie, this isn't you!" Huey said.

"Really? Walking into danger and putting others at risk for the sake of pleasure. Sounds like the evil triplet to me," he said, giving quotes with his hands.

The rest of the family ran in at full speed.

"Huey, are you okay?" Dewey asked.

"What happened?" Scrooge asked.

Louie rolled his eyes and paced back and forth in aggravation as everyone started to talk at once. This continued until Louie finally shouted, "How do you guys get anything done without Louie?"

Without Louie? That's a demon.

Lena ran to Louie in full speed in hopes to tackle him or steal his khopesh. As she ran, Louie quickly pointed his khopesh at her and used his powers to make her disappear.

"Lena!" Webby and Violet screamed.

Webby pounced on Louie and tackled him to the ground.

Louie didn't struggle. "Don't worry, Webbigail," he taunted. "I'm sure Lena will have lots of fun... in the shadow realm!"

This made Webby more upset. "Bring her back. Now!"

Louie kicked her off of him, and when she was about to attack again, he used a forcefield to block her, the impact causing her to fall backwards. Dewey and Huey ran to her and helped her up.

"Webby, are you okay? "Dewey asked.

She said nothing, just started crying for the loss of her friend.

When Louie took down the shield. Dewey and Huey ran to him, and Dewey grabbed his khopesh.

While fighting over it, Louie put a force field over the three of them.

"Hey!" Louie grabbed it from him, and now both boys are holding on to it.

"Dewey... let go of the khopesh."

"Or what?"

"Dewey, I'm your brother," he said.

"No, you're just a demon in my brother's body!"

"That's what you'd like to think, isn't it? Aren't you guys sick of being treated so unfairly?"

"What are you talking about?"

The rest of the family just watched as this happened. They tried, but they couldn't get past the shield. They couldn't hear what the triplets were saying, but they could see what was going on.

"Donald lied to us our whole lives..."

Dewey looked at him confused.

"Scrooge pretended we never existed, and Della abandoned us."

"That's not true!" Dewey shouted.

"It is!" Louie yelled back. "And you know it! Della and Scrooge appeared out of nowhere. The second we were old enough to be profitable."

"No!" Dewey yelled and got a stronger grip on the khopesh.

"Scrooge barley knows your name, but I'll bet he could name your skills and how much money he's made off you."

Huey started to speak, "Louie, that's not."

"For ten years, we struggled to get food. We moved from house to house, all because Scrooge wanted nothing to do with us, because Della left, because Donald lied. We need to face facts. We are just free labor to them."

"Louie, that is not-"

Dewey accidentally let go...

Louie smirked evilly.

Dewey turned to Huey. "Why didn't you help me?"

Huey said nothing but looked down in shame.

Louie sighed. "Look. I don't want to hurt you. Just go away, and none of you will be hurt." Louie took down the shield.

"Give us back our brother!" Dewey yelled.

"What do you want with him anyway?" Huey asked.

Della shouted, "He's just a kid you, cruel heartless demon!"

Louie started to walk near the rest of the family. "I mean, it's not like he was against it," he said. "It's not like I did anything wrong," he looked around to get a response but everyone was quiet.

"No, I didn't just pick anyone. I picked the outsider, the worthless, the coward, the unwanted."

"Louie is definitely wanted! He's my son, and I love him!" Della said.

"Oh really? Then why did you leave him?" he asked with a straight serious face. But as he spoke, a tear ran down his face.

Della sensed that meant Louie was still in there somewhere, and he was hurting.

"That's what I thought," he said as he started to walk away.

Before he got too far though, Della shouted, "If I could go back and stop myself, I would!"

He stopped walking and looked back with a real look, with real emotion, and said, "But you can't."

"You've gone too far, lad!" Scrooge said.

"Come at me, old man. See what happens."

Scrooge stressed. "Louie, you haven't thought this through. Do you understand how many people you're hurting out there?"

"Well, don't you understand how much you all hurt me?"

They all looked away from him for a second.

"Wow, what an amazing family," he said sarcastically. "I can't believe Louie even wanted to be part of this. To fit in with a bunch of stone cold liars and loveless beings."

"Louie," Della interrupted. "I know this is a complicated situation, but please, you need to come back to me."

"Oh, Della," he laughed. "Even if Louie weren't trapped, he would never come back for you. His life was fine before you got here and turned everyone against him."

"What?" Della asked.

"All Louie ever wanted was to be a valid part of this so-called family. He hated adventures and wasn't any good at it. He barely got any praise for his efforts and instead was lectured about everything he messed up. Then one day, Louie found out that he had a gift. A gift that showed everyone who he was, seeing the angles and predicting the unpredictable, being sharper than all of them combined. And with that gift he was going to make all his dreams come true...

But then Della Duck came along and realized how much she hated who he was and took everything away from him."

Della interrupted, "I never meant to..."

"It doesn't matter anymore! Louie is gone, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Louie, please, talk to me," she pleaded.

"It's way too late for that," he replied.

Louie sent more demons to throw them out and put up a magical barrier around the place.

"Look on the bright side," he said,"everyone in your family loves you, and no longer do you have to worry about your so-called problem child." Then Louie turned to Donald. "You wanted a perfect family? You got it."

"Give. Him. Back!" Della said.

Louie grunted and turned back to her. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked.

Louie shook his head and said, "Louie's gone! I hope you're satisfied. You got exactly what you wanted. Don't be ungrateful."

With that Louie walked inside and slammed the door.

"Louie!" Della screamed.

"Lena is... gone," Violet said. "What am I going to tell my parents?"

Huey placed a hand on her shoulder, doing everything he could to comfort her but wasn't sure it was helping.

"We've gotten Lena back from the shadow realm before. We can do it again," Webby said.

"We were lucky the first time," Violet said through her tears.

"Don't worry," Huey said. "We'll figure this all out. We'll get Louie back and then Lena. We always do. Ducks don't back down."

Violet smiled, but she wasn't sure.

Louie:

Louie was breathing excessively. "Why did you do that? Now they know!"

"Louie, there comes a time in everyone's life where they have to accept the consequences of their actions. You get that better than anyone. They need to know."

Louie sighed.

"Louie... we need to keep going; we've gone too far to turn back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, don't tell me that I didn't have it right
> 
> Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white
> 
> After all you put me through
> 
> Don't say it wasn't true
> 
> That you were not the monster
> 
> That I knew..."
> 
> ~Dear Evan Hanson, Requiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by @TheHardieBoy

Huey:

Violet finished wrapping up the bandages around Huey's arm. "How does that feel?" she asked.

"A lot better, thanks, Violet."

Violet suddenly looked upset. "Llywellyn is going to pay for what he did today."

"Violet, this isn't Louie. I know you're upset, but Louie would never do anything like this on purpose."

"Think about it, Hubert! Llywellyn has always acted this way; a demon can't possess him forever, and when he's not, what do you honestly think he's doing? He is stronger than he's tried to lead us all to believe. If he wanted this to stop, he would've stopped it."

"Listen, Violet, I know you're worried about your sister, but I'm also worried about my brother. Maybe he has some control in the situation, or maybe he doesn't. I really don't care. He's my brother, and I'm going to help him find himself again."

"Look what he did to you and to Dewford," she said. "If he cared, he wouldn't have done that."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Huey said, leaving the room. "Not with you."

Louie:

"I never wanted to hurt them."

"I know...

But a few hurt feelings never killed anyone."

"It feels good to get it off my chest though, to yell at them."

"Yeah... it felt good."

"But it shouldn't... right?"

"Louie, you're allowed to feel... anyway you want to."

"But it's wrong. The way I feel is wrong."

"Well, they're wrong too.

They don't care about you. If they really did, you wouldn't feel the way you do. They deserved what they got and more."

"Did I do this? Did I really hurt my family? It all seems so blank to me."

"Louie, we need to focus on what happens next. I already told you my plan."

"More like half the plan."

"I won't start until you're ready..."

"Why do you care what I think?"

"I do.

But I'm not ready to tell you why.

I have plans.

The sooner we continue, the sooner you can figure it out."

"I don't care how much I already hurt them," Louie said. "I don't want to hurt them again."

"Louie... I won't let them hurt your family, I promise."

"Why should the demons take over anyway?"

"We need people to understand that we're people too. Surely you know what it's like to feel less than alive.

To be hated for who you are.

To be alone."

Louie took a long time to think about it.

What did he have to lose? His family didn't love him. If they did, they sure don't now... Lena's gone. How could they ever forgive him for all he's done?

Gad was the only one who understood him now; he thought Louie was worth something... Nobody has ever cared what he thought before. Louie needed a new life; it's too late to go back. "Okay, Gad," he said, "Go ahead."

Dewey:

He waited in the hall outside the lab for everyone. He was going to help, but everything seemed so hopeless. He wasn't going to be helpful anyway.

"Dewey, everyone's been looking everywhere for you. We think we may have a plan to help Louie."

"I wouldn't be much help. I'm not really good at planning or predicting."

Huey walked closer. "Are you okay?"

Dewey couldn't even face his brother. He just looked straight ahead. "Was he right? Is our family just using us for our abilities?"

"No. Of course not."

"Was he right about... literally everything else he said?"

"Dewey, listen, Uncle Donald just lied to us because he was worried, Della didn't mean to leave, and-"

"And what, Huey? Scrooge? Was Louie right? Are we just free labor to him? All these years and he's never visited, he's never even called."

"We don't know that."

"We don't know anything!" Dewey added, tears starting to pour down his face. "We don't know anything.."

Huey hugged Dewey as tight as he could.

"And now, Louie has betrayed us too. Who can I trust?" Dewey asked.

At the moment, Huey didn't know what to say to make this better. He didn't know what he could do to help Louie or fix this problem their family was facing, but he knew that he could be there for Dewey, and only for Dewey. He could hug him and just be there for him. "You can trust me, Dewey," he said.

Dewey said nothing.

"We'll get through this, together. Louie's just going through something. But we'll be here for him, and we'll help him get better".

"What if he doesn't come back?" he asked.

"He will."

"But-"

"He will."

"Why didn't he talk to us?" Dewey asked after a long pause.

"What?" Huey asked.

"If he was hurting so bad... why didn't he just talk to us? We would've listened."

"When you have a problem, Dewey, you know exactly where to go. Louie has always been idle... Dewey, he doesn't know how to ask."

Dewey thought about it for a moment.

"Guys, where have you been? There's an emergency at the bin!"

Huey:

"The demons are actually taking over, possessing people left and right," Scrooge explained.

"How could it go so wrong so fast?" Della asked. "I mean he's not even a teenager yet!"

"We need to keep the boys somewhere safe," Donald said.

"There's no place safer than here," Scrooge replied.

"Okay then. Kids, stay here, we'll-"

"No!"

"Excuse me?" Donald asked.

"I can't sit here and wait for things to happen," Dewey said. "I want to help find Louie."

Huey and Dewey looked up at Donald with pleading eyes.

Donald looked at Della.

Della got the message. "Dewey- Ah!"

Demons burst into the bin, possessing Gyro, Fenton, and even Manny.

"Dr Gearloose!" Huey yelled. "Fenton!"

"Headless Manhorse, nooo!" Dewey yelled.

Donald, Scrooge, Launchpad, and Della got in front of the kids to protect them...

The demons got closer and closer until they almost got to them then...

They stopped.

They tried, but they couldn't get to them.

"They- they can't hurt us!" Della said.

"But why?" Violet asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Huey asked. "Louie's protecting us!"

"I knew it!" Della shouted.

"So we're just going to pretend that the last couple hours never happened?" Violet asked.

"Not now, Violet!" Huey yelled.

Webby started to walk away from them, and she started growing a black patch of skin. "Webby!" Dewey grabbed her hand, and the patch faded quickly.

"Only blood related relatives are protected," Violet pointed out.

"No duh," Dewey said.

"Okay, new plan, we split up. Kids, grab on to each other's hands, and whatever you do, don't let go."

Violet wasn't happy that she had to hold Huey's hand, but Huey didn't care. He grabbed her hand and refused to let go of her.

"Find Louie," Scrooge said as he grabbed Launchpad's arm. "We'll fly around town on the Sunchaser. Kids, look near the bay, and Donald and Della, look through town. Meet back here in four hours."

Louie:

"You're not happy..."

"Sorry..."

"Louie... Why don't you just talk to me? You'll feel better."

"It hasn't worked yet," he said.

"Well..."

"What's this big plan of yours? If you're really as evil as they think you are, you know they'll destroy you!"

"What do you think? Do you think I'm evil?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Neither do I. In fact, we'll never know what's truly good and bad, not really... Where do we get the concept? It's just words society made up to justify themselves. I like to believe we're born with a bit of both, and in the end, we choose who we are. I also like to believe that someone out there knows what's truly good and what's truly evil. But for now, we only guess..."

Louie thought about that for a while. Gad sure liked to mess with his head.

"I guess it doesn't even matter now," Louie said. "I'm losing everyone I've ever cared about. What am I going to do with myself when this is all over?" Louie asked.

"Whatever you do will affect your life and my plan. I hope you make the right choice."

Huey:

The kids ran out to start their search. "Louie!" they yelled continually.

Huey found that every time a demon got close, he'd grip onto Violet tighter and tighter. He was upset, but he couldn't stay mad at her, no matter how much he tried.

"Look, Violet, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," he started to say.

"Don't apologize, Hubert, it was I who started it. I was the one being rude," she said.

"Yeah, but you were just upset, I understand," he said. "If it were my brother, I'd probably react the same."

"I appreciate the sympathy," she said.

"Violet!" she heard one of her dads yell.

"Father?" she yelled back.

"Indy, I found her!" Ty yelled.

"Where's Lena?" Indy asked.

"I-"

The demons came out of nowhere and took control of them.

"No! I can't lose them too!" Violet said and pulled against Huey.

"Violet, no! It's not safe!" Huey yelled back.

"Violet!" Webby yelled from behind them. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

She didn't care. She pulled away from Huey again and allowed herself to be taken.

"No!" Webby yelled.

"We have to keep going!" Dewey said.

"I'm slowing you down," Webby said.

"No, you're not. Webby, we need you."

Webby nodded and walked with them, but then Dewey tripped over a large rock and accidentally let go of her hand. "Keep going!" she yelled before being possessed.

"Webby!" Dewey yelled.

Huey grabbed Dewey's hand. "Come on, Dewey, the sooner we find Louie, the sooner we get the girls back," Huey said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those who have a strong sense of love and belonging have the courage to be imperfect."
> 
> ~Brené Brown

Louie:

"Just wait until I get out of here, I will get you out of that tiny body and rip your tiny pathetic head off!"Magica yelled from her cell.

"Explain again, why we kidnapped magica de spell?"

Because it's hilarious.

"I will reap grim vengeance on anyone who dares to come between Magica De Spell and her crown!"She yelled.

"Well that's true but it still doesn't add up to your plans. Also did she say crown?"

It'll make sense soon enough.

"What exactly is your plan?"Magica asked, "You realize he's manipulating you right?"She asked Louie.

Oh boi- Louie could practically feel gad getting angry.

Louie, will you please let magica and I talk alone?

"How am I supposed to do that? You're inside my head."

Just cover your ears.

"Are you kidding me?"

Please-

"Ok fine-"Louie rolled his eyes then covered his ears and let's Gad talk to magica.

Gad:

He crept out of Louie's marking to his eyes and took over- "Listen here and listen well magica, You can't manipulate Louie- you can't get into his head because he's mine! You really should've acted sooner and because you didn't. You'll never win, you'll never hurt me or Lena or any other shadow or demon again! I'll be sure of that."

He let go-

Louie didn't hear a word- but the memory of Magica's visible anger stayed with him. He hated when gad did that.

Huey and Dewey:

Hours later.

"Is something wrong Huey?"Dewey asked.

Huey spaced out and barley heard him, "What?"

"You've barely said anything for three hours"Dewey said, "plus you're pouting like Louie does...or use to-"

"I don't pout"Huey said.

"Yeah you do".

"Whatever- I think we should head back and meet up with the others"Huey says, "It's been five hours- we were supposed to meet them an hour ago."

As they were passing the docks where their houseboat use to be- there was Louie sitting on the docks staring out at the water.

"Wait- there he is!"Dewey shouted.

"Louie!"The boys shouted and ran over to him.

"Louie, we've been looking everywhere for you"Huey said.

He didn't even bother looking up, he knew what they wanted,"Well you found me,"He said, "What are you going to do?"

There was a change in Louie that Huey couldn't really identify. He seemed so distant and so empty.

Dewey started talking before he even knew what to say, "We're going to Uh- umm Huey?"

"You didn't even think this far did you?"He asked as he got up.

"Louie, what's going on?"Huey asked asked.

Louie was about to say something but he so easily got distracted by Huey's arm, "Did I do that?"He asked.

Huey was taken back from the question.

Louie nodded and said nothing.

"Louie, what are you doing? What's going on?"Dewey asked, repeating Huey.

Again. He said nothing.

"Louie?"Huey asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't we understand?"Dewey asked.

"Just leave me alone"Louie said.

"Is this like revenge? You're mad at Della for leaving so you're making her suffer?"Huey asked.

"Did I attack Della?"He asked defensively, "I'm sick of people assuming all my problems begin and end with her because they don't!"

"Then what is it?"Huey asked.

"We're your brothers you can tell us"Dewey added.

"I-I just can't-"

Huey stayed silent, thinking of something else to say, but Dewey wasn't the type to think first.

"Can you stop them?"Dewey asked.

He didn't say anything...

"Louie?"Huey asked.

Louie looked back at the water, "What's wrong?"Louie asked, "Miss your girlfriend?"

"Webby is not my girlfriend!"Dewey said.

"I wasn't talking to you but that was a very defensive answer."

Huey sighed, "Louie..."

"You're wasting your time Huey!"He yelled, "I'm not going to help you out of this!"

"Why not? Louie we need you"Dewey said.

"If you're so smart and brave, you can figure this out by yourself."

"Why are you doing this to us?"Dewey asked, "were we really that bad?"

Louie stopped, "No..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's- you- you wouldn't get it! You have this perfect family. A mother, a father, the wise old uncle, a spy grandmother, wacky uncle, two amazing sons and a wildcard sister. Then there's me. Louie the trouble maker, Louie the outcast, Louie the screw up. Everyone is happy enough without me- everyone's so perfect"He sighed, "How do I fit it to a family like that?"

"Of course you fit in"Dewey says, "You uh- you see the angles".

"So does Della, and last I checked, every time I apply myself- something goes wrong."

"Not every time"Huey says, "What about when you turned all the villains against glomgold?"

"That was called survival because If I didn't they were going to kill me."

"Well...yeah."

"What a inconveniences that would've been"Louie said sarcastically.

"Louie..remember when I was being bullied by that kid Jake?"

"Why bring that up?"Louie asked.

"Do you remember what you told me when I finally told you?"

Louie didn't answer.

"We we were brothers before we were sons...it's true. I don't care what we have to do. We're always here for you and we're always on your side."

Louie looked at him then looked away, "How can you stand there and pretend everything is fine after everything I did?"He asked.

"We love you Louie, we know you don't mean to hurt anyone"Huey says.

"Yeah,"Dewey adds, "We're always here for ya bro- just as long as you're true to yourself."

"And who would that be? I can't keep pretending I know or understand who I am. I need to figure that out for myself- and I think he can help me with that."

"Uh who's he?"Dewey asked.

"Forget it. If you really want to stop this, you'll figure it out- I know you will."

And just like that Louie left.

What else could they have possibly said to make this right?

Louie:

"You still there?"

Yeah I'm here...dang that was intense but I promise that it's all for the best. You can't move forward if your family's in the way.

"I guess. Are you sure you want me? I mean Huey and Dewey are a lot more qualified and-"

Missing your family?

"No- it's that, you seem to be leading with something, like I'm supposed to do something special but the thing is...I'm terrified on simple adventures let alone my destiny- plus I'm not even a teenager yet"

What are you trying to say exactly?

"Why do I have to figure everything out right now? Can't it wait?"

I know you're scared louie. It really is ok.

But if you understood why-

"Then why don't you just tell me? Why do you have to hide everything?"

Louie...

"I just want to know what I'm supposed to do- but you never give me a clear answer."

Am I supposed to? I think figuring things out on your own helps build character.

"I- I just don't want to mess up again."

Too late for that, everything you do, no matter where you are. You'll mess someone up.

"When did you turn into a Scrooge?"

I'm sorry... he said, but even a broken clock is right twice a day.

"Did I ruin everything by following a voice?"

Well you wouldn't be the first. Louie, I won't get mad at you- no matter what you do- I'm not mad. Whatever decision you make- I'll follow your lead.

Louie started to wonder what gad really was...was he following the right voice?

Huey

"Maybe Louie's suffering from some kind of Stockholm syndrome?"

Huey explainer everything that happened to Della, the others were in the conference room trying to figure out how to stop the demons.

"That can't be it"Huey says.

"Why not?"Della asked.

"Because that would make sense! Louie can't make sense- it's illegal or something!"Huey yelled.

"Huey, sweetie, calm down."

"I can't calm down! Duckburg is going to be destroyed by those demons if we don't stop it, we lost Louie, we lost fenton and gyro and even violet! We can't make it without them!".

Della sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We can't make it without them...or you can't make it without them?"She asked.

Huey sighed, "I can't make it without them. Gyro and Fenton are the smartest people I know, They're my mentors. Violet knows everything about the shadow realm and could help us see this through.

and Louie- "

He paused...

"Louie has always been able to see things I never could,

without him I never would've realized that people aren't always who they say they are-"

'Just because we like him more then you doesn't mean you have to hate him'

'What? I am your brother, you met this guy like a day ago.'

"He knows how to figure things out and find clues that I didn't even notice."

'How are we going to find one gold key out of all this?'

'Found it! Real gold weighs more then fools gold, you just search the bottom of the pile you know, check the luster and the care quality and boom. What you like nerd stuff- I like gold, come on.'

" He's always felt out of place"

'You all have your things, mom was great at adventuring and she still got hurt. I only know how to talk my way out of it, what happens, when that's not enough?'

"I thought I was protecting him..."

'Are you going to let our family get hurt because you're afraid of getting hurt?'

"Little did I know..."

'Hello, police, there is a minor that goes by the name Jake gander who is drinking in a parking lot- yeah, we told him to move but he refused. Ok the address is 431-'

"He was protecting me."

'I'll get you for this duck'

'Be careful who you mess with from now on Jake- you mess with my brother, you mess with me.'

"And I never thanked him for any of it. No wonder he left."

"What are you taking about?"Della asked.

"Louie needs to know how important he is to this family- he didn't do anything wrong."

"Well..."Della started saying something.

"He was never perfect- but when we needed him. He was there. Louie Duck is a hero wether he believes it or not- we need to find Louie and even if we can't convince him to help us- even if we can't stop the demons, at least he'll know how much we appreciate and love him."

"Huey, am I missing something?"

"Mom...Louie isn't evil, he's not out for revenge or angry...he's just hurt. That's why he was so easily manipulated- I don't care how many times Louie messes up. He's perfect the way he is."

Della smiled, "ok, Let's grab the rest of the family and let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize this chapter is a little off topic but I hope it's good anyway- and I hope it doesn't seem rushed- it's ok to tell me if you think it is. I can take criticism. I hope it's good tho- idk


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm tired of being what you want me to be
> 
> Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface
> 
> I don't know what you're expecting of me
> 
> Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes
> 
> Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow
> 
> Every step that I take is another mistake to you
> 
> Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow"
> 
> ~Linkin park, Numb

The Duck Family:

The family decided to go together to find Louie one last time. There was no reason for any of this if they didn't have Louie.

If they bring back Louie, they save Duckburg and most important, their family.

According to Scrooge 'they just needed to get rid of that demon.'

Last time they were at his hideout it didn't end well, but this time, they thought, they couldn't fail because they're together and face whatever they have to.

Family is stronger then any force in the whole world.

What could go wrong?

Louie:

What's wrong?

"Everything hurts and I wish I were dead".

That can still be arranged, gad joked.

There was no change in Louie's expression, "Why do I destroy every good thing I have?"

Because nothing is truly good. There's always going to be that one person that you love who will stab you in the back- a rattlesnake is still a rattlesnake no matter how many chances you give them.

"Except in this case I'm the rattlesnake..."

No, it's Della and Scrooge and Donald!

"It's so easy to blame them but"Louie got up, "it's my fault, I pushed everyone away."

You don't need them. You have me! I'm you're family. If you want I can constantly criticize you like they do.

"You already do that."

Yeah...

Louie decided to lay back down. Nothing mattered anyway...

Look Louie, you can't just-

The sound of the door opening and footsteps interrupted their conversation.

"Louie?"He heard Huey's voice, sounding scared and gentle like as if he were approaching a baby dear, "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to talk."

Do they never give up?

"No, no they don't."

They're all here...Not just his brothers. Why were they here? They- there's no way they still...they don't-

"Louie?"

Donald.

"Louie!"

Dewey.

"Where are ya lad?"

Scrooge...

"Louie sweetie?"

Della...

Louie...I'll take care of this-

"P-please don't hurt them."

WHY DO YOU CARE?!

"I just do ok?"

Louie...Please just listen to me. They're not your family anymore. I'm your family.

"I know..."

It's only torture to let them stay here while everyone else is controlled by demons...they'll only suffer more if you protect them.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, "I can't hurt them."

You won't have to, that's my job.

"Then what's mine?"

To trust me.

Louie thought about it...

Gad seemed to care about him, he understands how he feels and he is always saying how powerful and important he is..

But his family...

Scrooge...

'If you apply that gift, you might be a bigger billionaire than I am one day.'

'I'm proud of ya lad'

Donald...

'Louie, it's ok, I got you. You're safe.'

'If you need to talk...I'm always here for you.'

'Louie, you don't have to pretend with me. I know who you are'.

And...

Della...

'You took off on that contraption without thinking of the consequences or the people you would hurt'.

'Your plans, your schemes, they only lead to bad things for your family...if you want to be part of this family...

You gotta stop.'

Does Louie really have to choose between Gad and his family?

If he did...

Who would he choose?

Before Louie could think it over he noticed gad coming from the marking and making his way up to his eyes, "Wait- not yet!"He yelled.

Gad/Louie:

Gad didn't listen...

He couldn't loose the only family he had.

The Duck family:

"Louie?"

"What do you want?"They heard a voice say, Louie appears in the light in front of them, just like the first time.

"Hey sweetie... we just wanted to talk".

"I'm done listening"He said.

"You canne be done with something you never started"Scrooge said.

Huey was annoyed with Scrooge for not listening to the plan, "Louie, you claimed that you didn't have a place in this family- but it just isn't true we love you and appreciate you more then you realize. You're a great judge of character, you're great at strategizing and planning, you-"

Louie/Gad used his power to take full protection off Huey.

A demon quickly came through and claimed him, "AHHH!"He screamed.

"Huey!"Dewey, Donald, Scrooge and Della yelled but they couldn't stop it.

"Still think I'm useful?"He asked.

"Now you see here lad-"

He used his full powers on them, Donald, Scrooge, Dewey and Della, everything he had- just to take all the pain out on them. He took the shot and they instantly turned into stone.

"I- I didn't even know I could do that."

The Louie in him started to feel depressed and scared but gad was very happy with this result until...

Della got up, she was hiding behind a different rock in the building.

"Louie?"

His eyes widened, he tried his hardest but it- his magic wasn't working.

Della slowly walked towards him with her hand stretched out to him, "Louie, baby please listen to me."

For every step Della took forward,

Louie/Gad took back, "N-No"

"Sweetie, just calm down. I'm here for you."

"No!"He yelled, "You're not hurting him again!"He yelled.

Him?

"Louie, I know you're still in there somewhere. Please come back to me."

He grunted as if he was trying to come out...or stay in.

"Louie. Don't listen to her.."He said.

"Please Louie, we can figure this all out."

He yelled,

"All Louie...All he-...All Louie wanted!"He started to turn completely dark- almost colorless."

He took a deep breath but it didn't stop the pain in his voice and it certainly didn't calm him down, "All Louie wanted was to fit into this stupid family! Huey's smart, Dewey's brave, Webby's strong..and then there was Louie. It took him ages to find his skill, Scrooge was proud of him for his talent, and then finally Scrooge loved him..."

"Louie- he saved everyone...he was useful and he fit in..."He took another deep breath and continued, "Then you showed up and.."He started breathing rapidly and collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees, tears poured down his face.

"L-Louie sweetie, are you ok?"She couldn't express the way she was feeling, she was scared for Louie, she was scared of Louie and devastated but the strongest feeling that she had- the one that overwhelmed all the others was concern for her child..

He stayed on the ground until he could catch his breath- tears poured down his face, openly crying, he was struggling to get the words out "Why mom? W-Wh-why wasn't I enough for you? Why am I not enough? W-what- what could I have done...to make you l-lo-love..."He couldn't even finish...

Gad was starting to lose control- Louie's emotions were normally helpful but this time the pain...was too strong.

Louie's heart was pounding, his mind was hurting- everything was hurting- like the stress was overtaking him and slowly killing him-

Della felt her heart sink to the bottom of her chest, Della got on her knees to his level as he continued to cry, "Sweetie I'm so sorry...I had no idea you felt that way. No matter what happens you are loved. No matter how much you mess up I'll always love you."

No matter how much...

You mess up.

Louie...did she seriously just say what I think she said?

'No- she- she'd never think that-'

No matter how much of a screw up you are...

No matter how badly every hates you and wishes you were never born...:

No matter how much I hate who you turned out to be-

"THATS NOT WHAT SHES SAYING!"He yelled out loud.

"Louie?"Della asked jumping backwards with pure terror in her eyes.

Fear- that's fear Louie! Fear you caused.

"Get our of my head!"He yelled.

You're turning on me? Della is the one who hurt you! She's the one who left you!

I understand you! I'm the only one who ever could! Don't throw this opportunity away Louie!

"I can't think straight right now- just get out!"He yelled.

Della backed up- was he talking to her?

Louies breathing increased more and more-

"L-Louie?"

His heart was pounding.

"Louie?"

Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt so much?

He suddenly realized he was being attacked-

He suddenly realized what was happening-

He realized what a panic attack felt like-

Everything was now black...

Louie had no idea of the damage he just caused...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do I do? No time for crying now...
> 
> I've started a storm. I gotta stop it somehow, do I keep on running, how far do I have to go? And would that take the storm away or only make it grow? I'm making my world colder- how long can it survive, is everyone in danger as long as I'm alive?"
> 
> Monster, Frozen the broadway musical.

Louie:

Louie didn't remember what happened. He remembers fighting with his mom and he felt Gad panic...

Or was that him panicking?

Or both...

Everything was so dark...

He was so tired...

Everything hurt...

How can he be so dizzy? Isn't he asleep?

But why was he asleep?

He heard laughing-

Who was...?

Louie slowly opened his eyes one at a time, everything was blurry, he kept trying but his eyes refused to stay open.

"Well done runt, you've single handedly destroyed your family and took care of the rest of the world for me. I supposed I should thank you,"another psychotic laugh.

Magica de spell.

"Now all I have to do is drain your powers and then destroy you. This'll be fun."

Louie got up and realized he was trapped, chained to a wall in a jail cell, he was too light headed to stay up so he fell back on the ground.

"You're more gullible then I would've predicted"She laughed again, "Thinking a demon could be a friend how stupid are you".

'Gad?...are you there?'

No answer

Did he leave?

Was he mad at him?

Was he captured by magica?

Did he escape to find someone better?

Louie didn't say anything just focused on keeping his eyes open He was extremely tired but he had to work through that- he had to think of a way out of here-

"Now I just need to find that book"She said walking away.

'What good is a spell book without any magic?'He thought.

He needed to focus somehow, he has to stop magica, Save his family, find gad, get rid of the demons and...and...

Ugh what's the point?

Without his family, without gad, he's just Louie the screw up. What can he do?

Everything he does he messes up...

Everything he touches he destroys...

Everything he loves...he kills...

His family is gone...

Is della dead too?

Does it make a difference at this point?

Why did he hate her so much? How can you hate someone and also love them and need them? And just want them to...

be there.

But he also wanted her to stay far away...

He doesn't even understand himself, he doesn't know what he wants...

He's cornered himself into the reality that...nothing mattered.

He's ruined everything...

He closed his eyes again...

He assumed these chains were made of some sort of magic restaurant material. It didn't really matter, Louie doesn't really know how his powers work anyway and he's way too exhausted mentally to try.

What can he do? Can Louie really stop this from happening?

Louie the screw up...

The lazy...

The failure...

The-

The-

The only one left...

Did it matter at this point?...

If Louie messed everything up, who's there to judge him?

What did he have to loose?

His family is gone...

Gads gone...

Louie is everyone's last hope...

People are always telling him...

He's not enough...

And that he's a coward...

'Are you going to let our family get hurt

because you're scared of getting hurt?'

He finally stood up without falling.

Maybe for just a second it didn't matter what everyone thought...

'Bet you didn't see this angle sharpie'.

Maybe for a moment he didn't have to dread on his mistakes...

'If you want to be part of this family...you gotta stop'

Maybe just once, Louie Duck wasn't a failure and maybe all he needed was...

-One perfect scheme...

1: The chains.

Webby taught Louie how to break out out of chains on their adventure to bran castle.

Webby showed him how to pick a lock. This is why he never leaves home without a hairpin in his pocket.

Picking the locks of the chains and the cell was fairly easy, he was now free.

2: Escape:

He had to be careful- if magica heard him- he was dead...

The vents..

He couldn't see her so he picked the cell doors lock and then used the pin to break into the vents.

Not easily.

Luckily magica was busy enough...

He had to escape- go back to the mansion to find a artifact to help him defeat magica easily.

While crawling in the vents he suddenly he heard Magica's voice and jumped.

"You want to continue the taunt monster?"

"I prefer the term reverse shadow."

"Well after I get rid of your little friend- I'll be sure you get yours when we return to the shadow realm."

Shadow realm...where has he heard that phrase before?...

"You don't have to get rid of Louie, none of this was his idea".

"Oh dear hades...you're just as pathetic as Lena."

Oh right...Lena.

"Oh please- nobody is that pathetic."

3: find Gad

He knew Gad was on his side...well he kinda sorta thought maybe...it's close enough.

Gad must be trapped in the mirror hanging on the wall. Does he need gad in order to escape? No, but he wanted him around anyway so he waited quietly until magica left and found a way inside the room.

Louie waited until magica left then crawled out of the vents and into the room.

"Gad?"he asked looking to the mirror.

"No, it's Santa. What do you think?"

"Ok, ok, I get it"He said in frustration.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your out of here, what does it look like?"he asked, looking around the edges of the mirror to find an opening.

"Oh now you're on my side? Gosh why are you so stupid?"Gad asked.

"I don't know...?"Louie said, "why are you so manipulative?"

"Excuse me?"

"You took over when you promised you wouldn't!"

"Why did you take Della's side over mine?"

"I didn't take her side I just- wasn't sure we were doing the right thing. And I realize now that we weren't...well you weren't"

"Hey!"

"Well you're the one who started it."

"Well I'm very mad at you."

Louie looked around for another way to release gad from the mirror but had no idea how this worked. He wondered to himself if it was worth it- why was he going to save someone who only made trouble?...maybe because he's no better but still-

"I don't blame you. I'd be mad too. I'm sorry I- I ruined everything..."

Gad sighed,

"Well...not everything. You're right. It was partly my fault."

"Partly?"He asked.

"Ok it was mostly my fault, but everything was working before you freaked out."

"What happened after that anyway?"he said finally looking at the mirror- nothing to see but his own reflection.

"Well after you collapsed you turned Della to stone and accidentally released magica. Then magica knocked you out cold and brought us here"

Louie sighed, looking at his reflection again, seeing the bags under his eyes and tear stains on his cheeks. He was a mess.

"So Della's gone too..."

"Glad you're focused on what's important!"

"Does magica have her powers back?"

"No..."

"Then why didn't you just defeat her? It was literally so easy the first time?"

"Because...I'm kinda- sorta... terrified of her."

"Why? She can't hurt you."

"Don't know Louie, why are you so scared of your family?"

"I'm not scared I'm just-"

"Sometimes I don't think I'm good enough for them. Everyone in my family is great...It's like everyone knows who they are and who to be... and I'm worthless."

Gad sighed.

"I know what that's like.."

"How so?"

"Before I met you, I was just living in the shadow realm, reverse shadows like me...aren't exactly popular there..."

"Is that why you brought the demons here?"

"Yeah...technically we're not demons but I understand, it's a common misconception . Magica promised she'd help us find a home if I manipulated one of mcduck relatives to destroy him.. and I've already told you the rest."

Louie sighed.

"Look Louie...I'm sorry I manipulated you...and used you...I was just scared I'd loose you."

"It's fine, I've manipulated plenty of people in the past. I kinda deserve it."

He could feel gad smiling, even if he couldn't see him, he knew.

"Ok, so what now?"

"I guess we escape and try again or...die"

"Well that doesn't leave us many options. You wanna die?"

"Not today..."

"Ok let's get out of here. How do I release you?"

"Simple- just break it."

"It's what I do best."

Louie grabbed a sword from the other side of the room and smashed the glass causing gad to break out and make his way back to Louie.

Let's do this!

4: Defeat magica

Ok Louie, what's your plan?

"My plan?"he asked smugly.

Well mine haven't really been working too well lately.

"First we have to stop magica- trap her in a magical artifact we'll find at the mansion, Like a lamp or something."

Got it. I'll distract magica, you get the lamp...

"Are you sure?"

Yes- just...promise you won't leave me with her...and that you'll come back.

"I promise."

Louie ran as the shadow took a weird ghostly shape- one of these days Louie's going to get use to this crazy, but today wasn't that day-

At the mansion:

Louie ran into the garage at full speed- it was weird seeing the manager so quiet and empty, that old demon lamp has to be there somewhere.

He started digging through the piles and piles of lamps- it had to be there.

"Louie-"

"AHH!"Louie yelled jumping backwards, "Duckworth, don't scare me like that."

"Apologies. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to get a lamp and I'll be out of the way, I'm kinda in a rush-"Louie grabbed one and started to leave.

"I see, well...welcome back"Duckworth said.

Louie stopped to watch him float away- "Not for long"He sighed. He had no intentions of coming back home- not after this...

Della gave him the choice...

Stop scheming or leave.

Unfortunately he made his choice already...

He had no idea where he'd go from here- after this is all over, it didn't really matter anymore.

Maybe Gladstone, Goldie or Jane would take him in...

Probably not. Especially not after all this happened.

Maybe he could just- disappear.

It would be better for everyone if he did.

He promised he'd come back for gad. So he continued to move. He had to finish this. After that it wouldn't matter what he did.

He had to be careful when returning to Magica's hideout. Who even knows if gad is still there or if magica already won.

He couldn't predict this one- either because it's magica or because he was tired but either way it would be ok...

He had nothing left to loose.

Once he snuck back in through the vents magica was already ready for him- without hesitation she told one of the other demons to grab him and chain him up.

"Oh isn't this just precious. He did come back for you- The demon and the runt. You know if anyone knew bout all this- it could've become its own broadway musical"She mocked.

Louie was trapped once again- he wasn't sure where to go from here. he tried struggling his way out but it did no good.

"Ah yes- those chains are made with sphinx hair- completely magic resistant."

"Where's gad?"Louie asked.

"When will you get it in your tiny head that, that thing doesn't care about you or your problems?"

If only Louie knew how to use his powers without gad- he doesn't- well even if he did now it would be no use now.

What could Louie do to get out of this?

"And now to remove your powers and transfer them to me."

Ok- he can roll with this.

"Magic? Me? Oh no, I don't have any magic-"

"Come again."

"Gad transferred all of it to my khopesh."

"What?"She asked.

"You don't really think gad would trust me with those powers do you?"

"Blast it"She grumbled, "wait, how do I know this isn't some kind of trick".

"Do you see me panicking? I don't even know how to use those silly powers."

"Louie don't tell her, what's the matter with you!"Gad yelled.

He got what he was doing. Magica was extremely dangerous but she's also extremely gullible. She commanded the other demon to watch them but stopped to say to Louie, "For your own sake, you'd better be telling me the truth", and with that she was gone.

"Any ideas gad?"

"We have to catch magica by surprise or she'll-"

"You're not supposed to plot!"One demon said.

"Oh shut up Jerrold. You wouldn't even be here occupying space if it wasn't for us"Gad said.

"Yeah, you made Magica's angry! You ruined more then you saved, as always."

Always...

"You know, we never should've listened to you- you're always trying to make things better but you just make everything worse- I'm done listening to your stupid schemes"He/she/it said- honestly its hard to tell sometimes.

"Now you're starting to sound like my mom"Louie eye rolled.

"It's true, you do. She's really annoying"Gad added.

"That's so mean you guys!"Jerrold said, offended for some reason.

"Would you rather be an accessory to magica? Without even trying to be free?"Louie asked.

"Magica promised she'd help us if I did what she asked".

"And you believe her?"Louie asked.

He stayed still- probably thinking it over...

"No"

"Then why not try to make a difference?"Gad asked, "Maybe we'll never leave the shadow realm but maybe we will. The risk is worth it."

Again he paused- Louie had no time for this.

"Ok gad...I'm in. But you mess this up again-"

"Don't worry. We won't."

Finally. Louie grabbed the Bobby pin out of his pocket and broke out.

"Impressive"Gad said.

"You sure you know what your doing?"Jerrold asked.

"The only enemy I haven't been able to defeat is myself"Louie joked..."and spiders, robots and doofus drake but that's not important- let's go."

"You sure we can trust him?"Jerrold asked.

"Absolutely"Gad says.

Magica:

"Where was that blasted-aha"

Magica holds the khopesh in her hands thinking nothing could stop her-

Oh so she thought.

To her side she saw a demon lamp- the type of lamp that was a prison instead of a genie lamp, but it was too late to escape.

She heard the spell and the powers were casted- it wouldn't be the last time Louie saw her-

And finally she was trapped.

Louie:

"That was literally the easiest thing I've ever had to do".

"That was pretty easy"Gad said, "Maybe your family will be just as easy."

"Regaining trust and emotional stuff is more complicated then defeating monsters. Gad I'm sorry but the shadows can't live here in earth."

"I get it. So we're going back to the shadow realm?"

"I hate to do that...but we'll figure it out."

"Maybe it won't be so bad now that magica is gone, "Jerrold said.

"That's...hopeful."Louie said.

6: Send the demons home

"I hate to have to send you back"Louie said.

"It's really ok- we'll find a way to escape."

"Why do you hate the shadow realm anyway? What's there?"

"I think that's a story for another day"

"Fair enough,"Louie said, "Ready?"

Gad and Jerrold nodded.

"Ok"He picked up his khopesh and pointed it to the sky- telling the demons to leave once and for all...

Everyone...

Accept Gad.

Huey:

The demon let go of Huey- he was free- he can breathe.

Why was everything still so quiet?

"Louie?"

He got up, "Lou-Ahh!"

His family- what happened?

Tears fell from his eyes- he was too scared to even touch them. He couldn't move.

Louie:

6:Save his family.

Next, think about your family and simply breathe- ease your mind.

Ok, point to where they're located and they'll turn back to their original form.

Louie took a deep breath and did exactly what he said to do...

Huey:

Slowly they started to turn back.

Huey wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged Donald who was closest to him at the moment.

"Louie?"Della screamed.

"Lass- what happened?"Scrooge asked.

"I...don't know-"

"Are you ok Dewey?"Donald asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Is Louie?..."

"I don't know"Donald answered.

They walked out and found the town as confused as they were, only- slightly more traumatized.

They walked back to town to see what could be helped- most of the doctors and police officers jumped into action.

"Webby?"Dewey called.

"Dewey!"She shouted and ran up to hug him.

"Hi violet..."

"Hubert"She smiled.

Lena was right next to her.

Even if he wasn't close to Lena- he was happy to see that she's ok...

But where was Louie?

Louie:

7:...

Louie sighed. "It's done."

Gad seemed happy enough about it.

"So what now?"Gad asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you find a new home."

"What do you mean by 'wasn't able to-' are you giving up on me?"

"I'm giving up on everyone. Myself included".

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to leave."

"Where?"

"Don't know but I want to get there before my family finds me."

"You're still mad at them huh?"

"I'm not mad-"

"Then what is it?"

"Della is all about facing the consequences of our actions now- I have no place there. She has her perfect life with her perfect sons. I was just in the way, ruining everything"

"Who cares what she says".

"Literally everyone"Louie started walking again.

Gad followed, "I don't- you just saved everyone, surly she'll understand that-"

"It doesn't matter- you can bring everyone back, you can save everyone from glomgolds evil tricks or tiny people on a bored game but it's not enough."

"It's weird I understood all of that."

"You're very smart gad- I'm sure you can find everyone a home."

"You're really not changing your mind are you?"

Louie didn't answer, just walked away. There is no place for someone like Louie in a world full of perfect people.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I Always had a fear of being typical
> 
> Looking at my body feeling miserable
> 
> Always hanging on to the visual
> 
> I wanna be invisible
> 
> Looking at my years like a martyrdom
> 
> Everybody needs to be a part of 'em
> 
> Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son
> 
> I was born to run, I was born for this-"
> 
> Imagine dragons, Whatever it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the Hardy boy.  
I guess this story has a huge lack of blood and gore- so warning: this chapter contains blood and gore...

Gad:

"Louie, you're not going home?"

"How can I? After everything that happened, do you really think they'd forgive me?"

"Then tell them it was my fault, that a demon made you do it. It's so easy."

"And to go back with the pain of always being an outcast? I'd rather just accept the fact that nothing is going to happen for me."

"That's not..."

He wasn't going to listen. When Louie made a decision to do something, that's what he was doing, and nobody could change his mind... That stubborn son of a Duck.

So that was it? Gad couldn't change his mind. That was freaking ridiculous! Louie may have been a mess, but he was a good mess that was absolutely worth it. So what could Gad do to convince him he wasn't a lost cause?

Was Louie right about his family? He brought them back, those horrible, horrible, horrible people.

He followed Louie for a while, but thanks to his so-called "family", he was absolutely pathetic and depressed, assuming life was over and there was nothing left.

This is all Gad's fault. If he had just...

No wait... this wasn't Gad's fault... it was Louie's family that did all this! If it wasn't for their hurtful words and their stupid lack of sympathy!

Why didn't they just accept Louie and love him forever? That's what he'd do if he had a heart... which he didn't.

He hated to admit it, especially with his lack of experience in this type of situation...

But Louie needed his family...

It took him forever to finally admit it, but it was true.

He was a less bad character when he was around them.

Those lucky jerks...

Where were they anyway? Shouldn't they all be looking for Louie about now?

He needed to investigate this mess.

To McDuck manor he supposed. He hated himself so much when he hed to do the right thing.

Louie:

He walked for a while' there was nothing much else to say or do, but he did notice the undeniable quiet.

"Gad?"

No answer.

He was gone...

Probably out to find someone better than him to find the demons a home...

Why couldn't he figure out the situation?

Gad was smarter than people thought; he could figure it out. At least Magica was out of the way... for now.

What was he supposed to do to himself? He literally had nobody and nothing.

Was he really this co-dependent?

He hated himself... he really, really did.

Everything he did was wrong; he was a failure at everything...

Agh... he didn't even need Gad to tell him off anymore, he did it so well by himself.

What if he just...

Stopped the suffering for everyone?

He went to the docks, where the houseboat used to be... back when everything was easy and he knew he was loved. It was never a question if Donald loved him...

Why did things have to become so gosh darn complicated?

He wondered, if he jumped...

Who would find him, and how long would it take?

Who would miss him? How long would it take for them to move on and be happy again?

This wasn't the first time he thought about it, but this was the only time he had no excuse not to...

Gad, at McDuck Manor:

They all walked back into the mansion, completely exhausted.

"Louie?" Della called, hoping he was there, but no one called back.

"Welcome back," Duckworth finally said.

"Hi, Duckworth," everyone said unenthusiastically.

"Is Louie here?" Scrooge asked.

"He was here a few hours ago, but not anymore."

They all sighed.

"How about I make everyone sandwiches?" Beakley asked.

"Thanks Mrs. Beakley," Della said.

"We can't eat! We have to find Louie!" Huey said.

"Huey, I'm not so sure Louie wants to be found," Webby said.

"Webby's right, sweetie. I want to find him too, bu...- maybe we should just wait until he comes to us," Della said.

'They know nothing!' Gad thought to himself. 'They're absolute idiots!'

"Come to the kitchen, kids," Beakely said.

"No, we have to find Louie," Huey said. "We can't afford to waste time."

"Huey, we will find him. Eventually. Just get something to eat, and..,"

"You're going to force us to eat while our brother is probably starving somewhere?" Huey asked.

"Huey's right. Louie needs us," Dewey said.

"I'm sorry, boys, but right now, the answer is no."

"Sorry, mom, but it wasn't a question," Huey said. "Why don't you want to find him? He's your son!"

"Go to your room, both of you."

They looked at Donald, who gestured to them to leave, so they did.

Gad didn't think he would get anywhere with the adults, so he decided to follow the two boys.

Della:

"Teaching my kids to be disrespectful?" she asked Donald accusingly.

"Excuse me? I never thought them to be disrespectful, but I taught them to stand up for themselves and for what they believe in! I don't think Huey should've talked to you like that, and I will talk to him about it later, but you pushed him too far."

"He shouldn't have..."

"Those boys had no one else in the whole world growing up, so they learned at a young age who was truly important, who they trusted and cherished. Their family. They're brothers, and they'll always put one another above anything else in this world."

"Good for them." She sighed, taking a seat on the couch and rubbing her temples. "I'm just doing everything wrong aren't I?"

"Well... it's not like I was perfect starting out either," Donald said.

Della sighed. "Have kids they said; it'll be fun they said."

"I don't recall anyone telling you to have kids, but I do remember people telling you 'do not have kids'."

"Well you know me: when someone tells me not to do something, it's all I want to do."

"Kinda like Louie," Donald said.

"Louie..." She sighed once more as tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Well that's a lie. What is it?" he asked.

"Louie... I blew it."

"What do you mean?"

"I pushed him too far. I yelled at him, I thought I did the right thing, but..."

"What do you mean? What exactly happened?"

"I already explained this to you."

"Kinda..." he said. "You yelled at him?"

"Yeah, he almost hurt everyone by playing around with that time machine. I watched everyone disappear... I disappeared..."

"So seeing your son make the same mistake you did... it must've been scary."

Della nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Della, with everything you went through, I'm not sure you're stable enough to handle all of this yet."

"What are you trying to say?"

Donald sighed and hugged Della in a very brotherly fashion. "I'm saying that you may want to get professional help. Your PTSD is starting to drastically affect you and your kids... you really don't want this to go on any further."

"You're saying I'm not stable enough to be a good mom?"

"I'm saying you need to learn how to help yourself before you can start helping others."

"But Donald, I'm Della Duck. I can work on this myself, I can handle it. I get what you mean, and I'll work on it. I can fix myself."

"You can't just..."

"We need to focus on the bigger issue here: what do we do about Louie? Of course I want to find him, of course I want to hold him and love him and be there for him, but I don't think... he wants me."

"It doesn't matter if he wants you, he needs you, Della," Donald said. "We need to find him. He's probably lost and maybe doesn't want us, but he definitely needs right now."

Gad, Huey, And Dewey:

"Great, now they're fighting. Way to go, Huey."

"I'm sorry... wait, how is any of this my fault?" he asked.

"Why did you yell at mom?" Dewey asked.

"Don't know.. why did she yell at Louie?" he asked.

Dewey wasn't sure if Huey really had a problem with what Della did. He was really stressed out with everything going on. Who could blame him? There was so much hurt, betrayal, and wounds that couldn't heal. Is their family falling apart under all this pressure?

"I guess you have a point. Do you think she even wants to find Louie?"

"I don't know anymore..." He said, "I don't know Della really..."

Dewey nodded sadly.

Gad suddenly realized that Louie wasn't the only one hurting. This whole family was messed up.

Louie:

He couldn't do it, even if he thought it was his only option. He was too cowardly...

He wasn't sure why he was still alive. Not like Louie wanted to die, but he just... didn't want to live.

Suddenly, he heard something. He pulled the lamp out of his pocket as he heard evil laughter. He was so nervous that he dropped the lamp and backed away.

Magica burst out of the lamp and laughed.

"Oh no..." Louie said.

"Oh yes! Just so you know, that lamp you trapped me in... was a genie lamp!" She laughed louder.

Oh no, wrong lamp. "Dang it, Duckworth!"

Magica laughed again. "As for my third wish, I wish to restore my powers back to me," Magica said, rubbing the lamp.

Suddenly, magic from the lamp enlightened Magica and gave her powers back. "Karma is horrifying, don't you agree, Llewelyn?"

"You'd be the expert," Louie said calmly, but on the inside, he was freaking out. Backing up, he wondered, where was Gad? Why wasn't he there when Louie needed him?

"Your demon isn't going to save you this time." She smiled.

Lena:

She gasped as she felt something was seriously wrong.

"Lena?" her dad, Indy asked.

"Lena, are you okay?" Violet asked.

She held onto her before she could faint.

What was happening? She felt her powers draining, and it was painful....

Gad:

His family knew what they were doing. Maybe it will all work out....

Wait...

'Gad, where are you?'

Something was wrong....

'Louie?'

He had to get his family there now! But he couldn't just talk to them; they'd never believe a demon... but what if... ughh

He had to, it was the only way to save Louie.

He showed himself.

"Ahh!" both boys screamed.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you... this time."

"Who are you? What do you want? And where's our brother?" Dewey asked.

"I'll explain everything, but first... I need you to make me two promises".

"Why would we?" Dewey asked.

"Do you care about Louie?" he asked disgustedly.

"Of course," Huey said.

"Okay then, first: don't blame Louie for any of this. It's not his fault. And second: don't tell Lena you saw me."

"Lena?" Huey asked.

"Do you promise or not?"

The boys looked at each other confused as Donald and Della walked in. "Boys, I'm so sorry- what is that?" she asked.

"Okay, so I need to explain a few things... but all I can say now is Louie's in trouble and needs you," Gad explained. "I would explain more. but it'll have to be on the way."

The family looked at each other. Could they trust the same demon who took Louie from them?

Louie:

"It must be so hard for you... losing all your friends and family..." Magaica taunted. "Imagine how horrific it would to die before you can make up with them."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it," Louie said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked. "No, I prefer to watch my victims slowly suffer before the satisfactory release of death." She came closer to him and closer. Everything that was happening, it was so terrifying, all of it.

She cornered him to a wall. He wondered what she was going to do. She took out a dagger and started to cut his arm slowly while holding him down with her magic. He tried to move, he had to...

It hurt so bad...

He started to think that he regretted ever helping Gad, but... he couldn't deny that he'd do it all over if he had to...

"Magica De Spell!" he heard his family shout.

The blood from his arm poured as his vision became blurry. He couldn't remember when...

Magica let go of him, and he tried to run away, but he could barely stand.

"I'll show you exactly who you're messing with!" she yelled, using her powers against his family.

The impact of her magic caused him to fall backwards, hitting his head on the hard floor. Everything slowly turned black; everything hurt, and not just on the inside: his arm, his head hurt beyond belief, but it also felt weird... he was scared, terrified something bad just happened, but he...

He didn't even remember how it happened. He had the memory a second ago... It just...

It...

Darkness surrounded Louie, and for a second he didn't even remember if or when he existed.

The comfort of the idea he'd wake up, and everything would be normal again gave him sudden peace...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never meant to make it such a mess. I never thought that it would go this far- so I just stand here sorry...searching for something to say.....
> 
> Something to say....
> 
> Words fail,
> 
> Words fail,
> 
> There's nothing I can say..."
> 
> Dear Evan Hanson, Words fail

Everything hurt....

Louie has gotten used to the many headaches he has due to stress, but this one was different- it even hurt differently.

"Louie..." He heard someone say...

"Louie, you need to wake up now...."

He didn't recognize the voice, but he still half expected to wake up in the mansion.

"Louie?"

He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it: everything was so bright suddenly. He instantly closed them again, sitting upright and blinking a lot until they adjusted.

"Hello, Louie, I'm Doctor Harz."

He tried opening his eyes again, but they continued to force themselves shut. He continued to try until finally they adjusted slightly. As long as he didn't make eye contact with anyone and just focused on keeping his eyes open, he was fine.

"Louie, do you know what happened to you?"

He hadn't really put it together; he wasn't at home, and he was now talking to a random guy in an unknown place.

What even happened?

"Louie can you hear me?"

He nodded.

He just realized he was in a hospital. He now remembers why he's not in the mansion, but why is he here?

"Can you talk? Can you tell me your name?"

"I-It's Louie Duck."

He freakin hated hospitals!

"Good. How old are you?"

"E-Eleven."

"Alright. Do you know what happened to you?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

The doctor chuckled, "Well, you hit your head while an older woman named Magica De Spell attacked you. Do you remember this?"

"Kinda," he said.

"When's your birthday?"

"April... 15th."

"Seems most of your long term memory is there. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," he groaned.

"I'm sure it does," the doctor chuckled. "And your arm?"

He looked at his now bright, red-stitched up arm. Just looking at it made him uncomfortable and want to pass out or vomit, he wasn't sure which yet. "Also hurts."

"Well, it's going to take time to heal. We'll get you some pain relief after we do some tests."

He hated doctors. They think they know everything when really all they do is test theories and call them facts.

"Your family is waiting outside, would you like to see them?"

Louie panicked as silently as he could, but the doctor seemed to notice. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, no, I-I... I don't know."

For some reason, the idea of seeing his family again was more stressful than waking up in a hospital.

"Stay calm, it'll be alright. Just take a deep breath."

Louie did...

"And let it out."

He did, thinking this was stupid. He shouldn't be afraid of his family; if anything, his family should be afraid of him.

"You don't need to talk to anyone yet, just wait until you're ready."

Louie knew he had to face them eventually, but he just couldn't stand the idea just yet.

"Now we need to do a neurological examination to make sure everything is fine. It's no different from when you get a normal check up."

"Okay," Louie said nervously.

Della:

She couldn't stop replaying the accident in her head, seeing Louie collapse and bleed through his arm and his head.

She screamed for him, but he was unconscious. For his sake, that was probably a good thing.

She'd had to act quickly. Magica De Spell was a heartless monster who deserved a fate worse than death! How could she hurt a child like that? And why?

She wasn't like Magica right? She hurt Louie, but not intentionally.

She shook the thought away. 'No negative feelings during combat, save the tears for later' as Scrooge would say.

The whole family was worried about Louie and knew they had to do something, so while everyone distracted Magica, Donald went over to Louie to make sure he was okay. He couldn't even have called an ambulance until they'd successfully taken care of Magica.

As the demon requested, they grabbed magical artifacts to defend themselves against her. They'd managed to distract Magica long enough for Scrooge to come up with a plan of his own.

Della did her best to fight her off using a Lævateinn that Selene gave her for her birthday. She was a great friend. A weapon so powerful, even Magica's staff was no match for her.

And Magica knew it too.

With all she had, Della fought. She was trapped in her own head, forcing the anger and hurt to be used only for fighting.

"It must be so hard for you, Dumbella," Magica had taunted, "You've ruined his life and now your own."

Della shook with anger. 'Remember to let it strengthen you, not tear you down,' she reminded herself.

"Why are you doing this to him?" she asked.

"He got on my nerves. You know how difficult he is better than anyone," Magica laughed, "You hate him almost as much as I do."

She grunted as she continued to fight Magica off. "That's not true! He's my son and I love him!"

She laughed again, "Could've fooled me."

The demon (of whom she'd forgotten the name of) started to notice her weakening.

"Della!" he'd called, as he threw a magical object her way. She caught it and pointed it directly at Magica as she fell through a portal to some other dimension. Della didn't care where she was, only that Louie was okay.

Magica sure had a way of getting into people's heads. She was wrong, Della loved Louie like any of her kids. She'd made mistakes, but she's still a good mom, right?

She'd waited until she caught her breath before running to Donald and the boys. Louie was still on the ground as Donald called 9-1-1.

"Is he... ?"

"He's breathing," Donald said. "Don't move him."

Huey nodded, knowing that after a head injury they shouldn't move his neck until the ambulance arrived. He grabbed Louie's hand and softly cried for his brother. Never in her life had Della seen anything so beautifully heartbreaking.

"Mom...?" she heard someone say, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked to see her oldest son in front of her, rubbing his arm anxiously. "What's wrong Huey?" she asked.

"I-I'm sorry I talked back to you."

Della smiled sadly as she gently lifted his chin. "I know you were only trying to protect your brother. And you were right to do so. I'm sorry for not listening to you in the first place."

He seemed surprised to hear Della apologizing, but eventually his face changed from confused to nervous again. "Do you think Louie will be alright?"

"The duck Family is strong, he'll be fine," she replied.

"I mean, mentally," Huey said.

"Oh, that. I... I don't know," she answered honestly. "But we'll be here for him like always. That's all we can do until he finds himself again."

"Louie Duck's parents?" called a nurse.

Both Donald and Della stood up.

"He's awake."

"Oh thank goodness," Della sighed.

"But he's still in shock due to the trauma, so we're going to keep him here overnight for observation; we advise visiting him tomorrow."

Della checked the time.

"Uncle Scrooge? How about you take the boys home. I'll stay here with Louie tonight," Donald said.

Scrooge nodded. "Sure, just call when you find out anything okay?"

Donald nodded.

"Maybe I should go too, I'm not sure Louie wants to see me," Della said.

"No, you're staying here as well," Donald said.

"Donald, I wasn't asking if-"

"Neither was I; he's your son, and you're staying here with him."

"Okay, I'll stay," Della agreed.

Donald said goodnight to the kids, reassuring them that Louie was going to be fine. Della could only wish for that kind of knowledge.

Huey:

"First my best friend and now Louie, magica is a monster," Webby scowled. "I will get her for this."

"Hey guys, where's the demon?" Huey asked.

Webby and Dewey looked around for Gad, but it was no use. He was going to do what he wanted anyway.

When they finally got back home, Beakley insisted they eat something no matter how late it was. Huey still didn't eat anything despite his obsession with doing as he was told. No matter how many times Beakley said, "Starving yourself won't help Louie," she couldn't really force him.

After that they just went to bed, neither Huey nor Dewey could sleep without knowing if Louie was okay, so they just talked as they waited for morning to finally come.

"Do you think this is our fault?" Huey asked.

"Mine and yours? We didn't do anything," Dewey answered.

"Exactly!" Huey said. "We weren't there for him like we should've been. We were so excited that mom was back that we didn't consider how hard it was for him."

"I don't understand him sometimes," Dewey said, "but that doesn't mean I love him less."

Huey nodded even though Dewey couldn't see him, "I don't understand him either; I don't really think he understands himself. He feels like he caused the problem, so he has to fix it, even if none of this was his fault. I wish I could get him to understand that it's not just him against the world. That we're here for him and we'd support him through anything."

"And that we're going through the same changes," Dewey added.

"Right."

"Huey?"

"Yeah?"

"Louie is a handful."

Huey laughed. "No more than you are."

"He's annoying and sometimes a little selfish".

"Sometimes," Huey agreed.

"But I still miss him," Dewey whimpered.

Huey sighed. "Me too."

Louie:

The next morning, the doctors finally left Louie alone so he could get some rest, and finally let himself think. He had no idea what he was going to say to his family after everything that happened.

He could use Gad's excuse and say the demon made him do it which would technically be true.

But he couldn't let them hurt Gad.

He could tell them that he meant to do it, that it was all his idea, and he let Gad manipulate him, but then he'd have to leave, which he may have to do anyway. The thought of living out on the streets scared him, but so did the thought of going home. No matter what he did, it was terrifying. He could only hope that his family would understand, and maybe they'll-

No, Della said it herself. If he wanted to be part of the family, he couldn't scheme anymore, and he seriously doesn't think he can stop; ergo, he's not part of the family anymore. He had to finally accept the consequences of his actions and come to understand the fact that he'd gone too far.

It's so easy to blame someone else, but Louie knew the truth. Della didn't mean to leave, she tried her best to make this family's situation work, and Louie ruined it.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, which made his heart skip a beat. It was only Donald; that didn't make him feel better, but it didn't make him feel worse.

"Hey, Louie," Donald greeted. "How are you feeling?"

His voice was so calm, as if none of this happened, as if Louie didn't betray him and his trust too, as if he didn't threaten his entire family, as if he didn't run off with a demon and let him take over Duckburg.

Louie shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Good," Donald said. "You wanna talk?"

Louie knew it was coming; he knew Donald would be mad and lecture him. He just needed to get it over with so he could figure out what to do next. Besides, if he could handle Donald's lectures, he may be able to handle Della's. "Okay," he finally said.

Donald took a seat next to him. Louie was pretty sure he knew what Donald was going to say; he felt so nervous he couldn't even make eye contact with him.

"I'm really glad you're okay, but you scared me, you know that right?"

"I know," Louie said.

"Louie, I always made sure you knew it was okay to talk to me when something was bothering you," Donald said.

"I know," he replied.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because this was different," Louie said.

"How, Louie? How was it different?"

"Because..." He thought.

"Because why?" Donald demanded.

"Because!" Louie snapped, "Because I usually have a good reason to be upset but I didn't this time!" he said, raising his voice.

"Are you sure about that?" Donald asked. "Or do you think that's what everyone else thinks?"

Louie finally looked at Donald directly, trying not to cry. He really did try, but he couldn't control himself, just like how he couldn't control anything else.

Donald wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, Louie," Donald soothed.

"I'm sorry- it's just- Huey and Dewey were so happy, and I wanted to be happy too but- I wasn't. I'm not happy- ugh! Why am I like this?"

Now Donald wanted to cry. "Because you're not your brothers, Louie. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now."

"I'm a Duck," Louie said, "We don't back down and- I'm supposed to be strong enough to handle this on my own."

"Part of handling it is accepting help, and being strong is trusting the people you love. Trusting that they can help you, and they will."

Louie didn't know what else to say.

"I should've been helping you anyway, and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should've."

Louie just continued to hug his uncle, the only person he knew he could trust enough to be this vulnerable with. "It's not your fault, I should've explained everything sooner."

Donald did his best to comfort Louie; he wanted nothing more than to make all of this pain go away.

"Well, better late than never I guess. You ready to talk?" Donald asked.

Louie let go of Donald and backed up slightly with a nod. "Okay."

He explained everything to Donald, from Della coming back and the timephoon. He explained everything he could. Always making an excuse for Della, making sure this wasn't going to cause a bigger problem between Donald and his sister. Because as much as he denied it, Louie Duck cared about his family.

"I'm sorry you went through all this alone, Louie,"

"Are you mad at me?"Louie asked.

Donald shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. Maybe a little concerned but not mad."

Louie nodded, he did understand. "I know I messed everything up." There were still dried up tears under his eyes. The poor kid was stressed out.

"Not everything..." Donald said, looking towards the door as if he were mad at someone specific. "Mistakes happen, but you can always make up for them, and you know I'll always be here for you. I'll always support and love you unconditionally, no matter what anyone says or does." He smiled, and Louie couldn't help but smile too, new tears filling his eyes, but this time they were tears of pure relief that Donald still loved him. 'This kid's going to make himself sick with all this crying,' Donald thought, wiping away Louie's tears with his sleeve. "It'll be okay, lion." He winked while adding the nickname.

Louie eye rolled him but couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "Uncle Donald, please."

"I know, I get it, you're too old." He laughed, hugging Louie again. "But to me, you'll always be my lion."

Louie smiled despite himself; it meant everything to him that Donald wasn't mad. Now he just had to face everyone else, but suddenly it wasn't so nerve racking. Huey and Dewey would probably forgive him, whether they're mad still or not. Scrooge has probably forgotten it already-

"Louie, you need to talk to your mom," Donald said, cutting in his thoughts.

That was the toughie. Della had already said it was over, how can she possibly forgive him? She probably disowned him already.

"Louie?..."

"Talking doesn't work with her," Louie argued. "It's like she doesn't even want to listen to me."

"Maybe she never got the chance to. Give her another chance to explain, and I promise you she'll listen," Donald said. "She loves you more than you think she does."

'Not anymore', Louie thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "These city walls ain't got no love for me
> 
> I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story
> 
> All I scream for you
> 
> (Come please, I'm calling)
> 
> And all I need from you
> 
> (Hurry, I'm falling)
> 
> Show me what it's like
> 
> (To be the last one standing)
> 
> And teach me wrong from right
> 
> (And I'll show you what I can be)
> 
> Say it for me, say it to me
> 
> And I'll leave this life behind me
> 
> Say it if it's worth saving me"
> 
> ~Savin me, Nickleback

Huey:

They waited for Louie outside the hospital room. Huey wasn't exactly sure what he'd say to him when he had the chance; maybe he'd apologize or wait for an apology, but really he just wanted things to go back to normal and not have to worry about it.

"Lena!" he heard Webby shout, racing to her best friend's arms and forcing her into a hug

"What are you doing here?" Huey asked.

"I sensed a disturbance in the force," Lena joked. "We're here to see Louie, of course.

"On the contrary," Violet said. "I am only here for emotional support."

"You're here for emotional support?" Dewey asked.

"Yes," Violet said bluntly. "I know how hard this must be for you, and I would like to help."

"That's not necessary, Violet", Huey said, knowing that Violet wasn't exactly happy with Louie right now.

"It has been pointed out to me that as your friend I am inclined to be supportive through unfortunate mishaps such as this one," she insisted.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can we possibly refuse?" Dewey joked.

Violet smiled but had no idea what he meant. She took a seat next to Huey, which he almost rejected, but her being there was actually very comforting.

Donald:

Donald walked out of Louie's room after he had calmed down, and went straight over to his sister. "Della, talk to your son."

Della hesitated, "Donald I don't think he-"

"Now," he said sternly.

Della looked at Scrooge, who said nothing, then she nodded and headed to the door.

Donald took a seat next to Scrooge and sighed.

"Is he going te' be alright?" Scrooge asked.

"He'll be fine," Donald said,

He really should've seen this coming. He should've known this whole situation was going to bring up some complicated feelings. Louie never talked about his mom, Huey was full of questions, Dewey was full of hopes and dreams. Louie was always silent.

He never talked about her, or his feelings about her. Never. He refused.

But he couldn't avoid it forever. It was time to open up and talk about it- even if it was hard.

He probably doesn't even know it- but he's held onto this pain for a long time.

Donald wasn't mad at Della- well okay, he was a little mad at Della for hurting his kid, but he at least understood her and why she did what she did. Hopefully, they could get to an understanding about their family structure and rules when things have calmed down.

But first, Donald had something more important to deal with. "Kids stay here," he instructed. "Beakley, Scrooge, can I talk to you privately for a second?" He then started walking as if they really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"What is wrong with you?" Donald asked them when they were far enough away from the other kids.

"Pardon?" Scrooge asked.

"I trust you with the boys because I assume you keep them safe, and I thought you'd be there for him if they needed you."

"Donald you're-"

"Overprotective, I get it! I'm overprotective when it comes to the boys, but how is it that the second I leave, something like this always happens? Where exactly were you two when Della left Louie alone for two days?"

No answer.

"You were right behind her weren't you?"

Again no response.

"So let me get this straight, an eleven year old just had a huge fight with his mother, missed the most exciting adventure of his life right after seeing his family disappear, and you thought it was a good idea to leave him at home by himself for two days? As if he didn't have enough abandonment issues already?"

Beakley weighed in, "Donald, I know you're protective, but Louie was fine here."

"Oh yeah, Louie's fin." He laughed. "That's probably why all of this happened in the first place right? Would you have left Webby alone like that?"

"I was teaching Della discipline. She stood up and made the decision to-"

"I don't care what Della said! I put you two in charge; someone should've stayed with him. Villains attacked the house, what if they had hurt him?"

"Louie is smart enough to take care of himself," Scrooge said.

"Yeah he is, but what if Louie decided to listen to Della and do nothing?"

"Donald-"

"Stop, I don't care what I have to do to get through to you two. Louie is very important to this household. I don't care who his parents are, he's my kid. Something like this happens again, I'm taking the boys and I'm leaving."

"You canne just-"

"Just try to stop me".

And with that said, Donald walked back over to the kids.

Della and Louie:

As Della walked into his room very slowly, Louie made it a point to pay attention to detail, but only just now did he notice how absolutely tired and stressed Della seemed. And yet, she looked exactly like she always did.

"Hey sweetie, how're you feeling?"

Louie took a deep breath, "Fine."

"Good." Della took a deep breath herself then sat down at the end of the bed. Louie hesitantly sat up so they could have a real face to face conversation. He knew what was coming.

She saw the fear in his eyes; he seemed so scared. He probably thought she was going to yell at him again. "Louie..."

Louie listened but stayed silent.

She said the first thing she could think of saying without sounding hurtful.

"Do you know what I wanted to be when I grew up?"

Louie was taken back by the question. "Uh, I don't know. An astronaut?"

She nodded and chuckled. "That, and a lot of other things. I had many dreams.

Astronaut, pilot, adventurer, even president. It's funny, I never wanted to be a mom, not even when I was a kid."

Louie frowned after she said that. Did he ruin her life? Like that was even a question anymore...

"That is, until I heard the doctor say, 'Della, you're expecting.' After that, I wanted nothing else. I was so excited but also so scared. I needed to do one last thing before having you because I was young... and stupid, so I got on the Spear of Selene because I wanted a story to tell. I wanted my kids to proudly say, 'My mother was an astronaut'. But instead I got lost, and then I lost everything else. I wish I never did it, because I missed out on everything I had. I lost my kids, I lost you. So after seeing you almost make the same mistake... I was so scared, so I freaked out. I wanted to stop you from making that mistake, but by doing that... I just made it worse. I never meant to hurt you like that; the last thing I wanted to do is make you feel like you weren't enough. I never should've taken away your dream, and I never should've taken all this stress out on you."

"No, you were right. I deserved it," he said. "I'm so s-".

"No, you didn't. Grounding you was one thing, but yelling at you and telling you to stop using a gift is another. You already apologized enough, now it's my turn." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Being on the moon was the biggest thing I've ever done and the scariest... by leaving I missed the adventure of a lifetime... raising my kids..."

Another pause.

"I did everything I could to try to protect you... even hurting you. It was the worst thing I could have possibly done, and then I left you alone. I'm so sorry Louie, and this time I mean it. I'm still not exactly sure what I'm doing, but I'm going to start by getting professional help to deal with my own trauma."

"Really? Y-You're getting help?" Louie asked.

Della nodded with a smile as tears began to pour. "Yeah, turns out the unstoppable Della Duck is just as vulnerable and flawed as everyone else."

Louie looked away from her, not sure what to do or say that would be appropriate.

"I thought I could just jump into this situation without thinking as always, but I was very wrong. I may be your mom, but there's so much I still have to learn about you, and I promise," she placed a hand on his cheek, "I'll never stop trying."

Louie looked at her then looked away again. She was trying, it's hard to trust someone like that, even if they gave everything they had. It just wasn't fair for her to try when Louie was- was so-

Worthless.

So much effort. But for what?

"Mom, I-I don't blame you for hating me, being disappointed b-because honestly- I-I'd hate me too." He tried to stop tears. He hated himself the more he cried, the more he talked, the more he breathed. Why was he so-

"I don't hate you Louie, I couldn't possibly. Why would I hate you?"

Louie didn't want to say anything else, especially since things were going well, but it's better to tell Della now before she believed everything was fine and that they were going to be best friends and live happily ever after... best to break her heart now while she was still strong enough to bear it.

"Sometimes, I-I don't feel like I belong here. I mess e-everything up, I'm a failure a-at everything I do."

"Louie, that's not true," Della said.

"Yes it is! You were right. I only make things worse for everyone, and I don't mean to, but I don't know how to stop and... I really don't think I can."

"Is that why you ran away?" she asked.

Louie nodded. "I didn't think you wanted me back, you have Huey and Dewey," he said. "Even Webby is better off than I am."

"I'm so sorry, Louie, I was very wrong. You are amazing, you're smart and strong, and you care about your family more than I realized."

There was a long pause after that. Louie wasn't sure how to take the compliment. He wasn't even sure if he believed her or not.

"Everything is so messed up right now." Della chuckled.

"Yeah..." Louie agreed.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Can we maybe...start over? P-Pretend this never happened?" Louie asked.

Della smiled, "I'd love that".

This time he hugged her first, and she held him in her arms tight, tighter than she ever had. No matter what would happen next, no matter what chinnanagins Louie caused or the trouble he was in, she loved him, and at this very moment, she'd never loved someone more in her entire life.

Louie's inner demons weren't gone, and neither were his problems with his mother, but the therapy helped, and learning to listen and be patient with Della helped their relationship as well.

His life will never be perfect but it didn't have to be. 

Life is worth living.

One day at a time.

Gad:

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Jarrold asked.

"Trust me, he's the one."

"Magica's going to be on your tail because of him. He's going to ruin your life!"

"My life was ruined way before Louie showed up."

"True. So what are you going to do?"

"We're demons, Jarrold. We're going to do what demons do best. Take advantage."


End file.
